Obliviousness runs in the Family
by UnknownRegion
Summary: After millennium of only Death as company, Harry's common sense became pretty skewered. A bored Harry made his way to the Human Realm, and even after his death, his Potter luck doomed him into being the Sky Arcabaleno. MoD!Harry. Yaoi. Slash. Het.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **After millennium of only Death as company, Harry's sense of morals became pretty skewered. A bored Harry made his way to the Human Realm, and even after his death, his Potter luck doomed him into being the Sky Arcabaleno. MoD!Harry. Yaoi. Slash.

**Pairing(s): **######/Harry, Iemitsu/Nana, Colonello/Lal **[Will add more in the future chapters]**

**Warnings: **AU, Slash (this means homosexual relationships), MoD!Harry, Oblivious!Harry, Perceptive-yet-Oblivious!Nana

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, obviously.

* * *

_Location: Japan, Tokyo, Fukami Residence _

"My, what a pleasant surprise."

The exclamation that came from an overly chirpy, yet at the same time, dead voice, made Fukami Nana tense in her seat next to her fiancé. She could feel her soon-to-be husband shift in his seat to turn towards the voice.

Nana was mentally in panic as she slowly turned her head towards her younger in appearance, yet older brother, Fukami Haruki [1], whose name fit his cheerful disposition to a T. But Nana knew him better than anybody else. Her brother – and how she would always shudder at the reminder that she was related to that… _thing_ – was a stranger to emotions. He knew neither love nor hate. He was an empty shell. Why could nobody but her see that?

She hesitated in addressing Haruki, and unbeknown to her, her fiancé became alert and suspicious as to whom the stranger (to him) was, and how only the mere presence of him could cause the sunny and sweet Nana to tense. "… Nii-san." She also did not see the surprise that that had caused him.

"Nana," The robot in human skin chirped, his usual closed eyed smile already fixed onto his pale face. She knew the reason as to why his eyes were always firmly shut. His lids hid those dead _(noemotionatallohmyhgod!)_ emerald green eyes from view. He was the only one in the family to have such an exotic eye color. "you should've informed me that you were visiting Okaa-sama as well!"

"Haru-kun!" Kaa-chan happily strode to Haruki and gave her taller son a warm hug, her expression was that of surprise, a pleasant one. "How have you been? It's been so long since I've last seen you – and my, how you've gown to be such a handsome young man, just like your father. He would've been so proud of you, my son."

He returned her hug, and anybody with eyes could see that he was happy at the contact and compliment. Yet Nana saw otherwise. She saw that Haruki had made the hug as short as possible without her knowing, and the compliment was of no importance to him. Their deceased _father_ was of no importance to him.

Nana really wanted to leave as soon as possible. Haruki was the reason for her leaving her family home as soon as she was old enough to attend college – where she met the love of her life, Sawada Iemitsu.

"I'm fine, Okaa-sama. I apologize for not visiting sooner – life has been hectic! Your words are far too kind, Okaa-sama. How are you faring? I do hope that you're not overworking yourself." Haruki released their Kaa-chan from the hug and gave her a quick peck on her cheeks.

"Not at all, Haru-kun. I've been resting as much as possible – as per doctor's orders. Thank you for paying the medical bills for me. It must've cost a fortune." She smiled as she was guided back to her seat at the opposite couch from Nana and her fiancé by Haruki. The male then sat beside of the elderly woman, his grin never once leaving his face. It was eerie to Nana. It was as if that expression has been stitched onto his face.

"That's good. And don't worry about it, Okaa-sama. Your health is of much more importance to me than mere medical bills." Lies, all lies! Nana could see how those lies made her mother tear up in happiness, and she had never so badly wanted to shout at her oblivious mother. Why could nobody see that _thing_ for what it truly was, an emotionless (albeit pretty) doll?

"Nana?" Her fiancé spoke for the first time since he had announced to her mother that he had wanted Nana's hand in marriage – they wanted Kaa-chan's approval before they plan for their wedding. "I've always thought you were an only child."

Her mother gasped in surprise, and judging by the look Nana was receiving, Kaa-chan was disappointed at her. Why did that thing have to come today of all days? Just to ruin her day. Like always!

"Perhaps introductions are in order." Haruki chirped with an enormous grin. "My name is Fukami Haruki, Nana's older brother of five years – even though my appearance disagrees with me. And you are?"

Her fiancé straightened his back and returned Haruki's fake, yet utterly real grin with an honest one. "Sawada Iemitsu, Nana's fiancé."

"How long have you've known Nana for? And how old are you, Iemitsu-kun?" His head was tilted slightly to the left in curiosity.

"Going to three years. We attended the same college. I'm older than Nana by four years, Haruki-san."

"Twenty-four, then. A year younger than I." Haruki's grin widened, if that was even possible. "Well, at least you're old enough to support my pregnant imouto. I would've castrated you otherwise."

The living room fell into a heavy, shocked silence. Nana herself was frozen at the revelation, not having noticed that she was carrying another living being within of her – though now she knew that her bouts of vomiting was not caused by an illness. Her fiancé looked gobsmacked, yet excited (much to her relief), whilst Kaa-chan looked scandalized (she had always been a traditional lady).

A thought suddenly crossed Nana's mind as her future husband gushed at her (and her torso) with love in his eyes. _How did Haruki-niisan know?_

* * *

_Time Skip: 3 Years later_

_Location: Japan, Namimori, Sawada Residence_

Nana hummed joyfully as she bustled around her kitchen. She was already halfway through baking pancakes for her adorable son, whom was staring at her with wide childish eyes from his seat on the high toddler chair.

Being married to Iemitsu was the happiest thing that had ever happened to her, but she missed him dearly. He had left just a week ago, reasoning that he had to support them both with an overseas job – it paid higher than working in the country.

She believed him and had told him that she would forever wait for him. It made her husband incredibly happy, and if her husband was happy, she was as well. Just as she was done with placing the pancakes on the plates in front of her little Tsu-kun, her house phone rang.

She wiped her hands on the pink apron she was wearing, and hurried to answer.

"Moshi moshi. Sawada residence – this is Nana speaking, may I know who's on the line?"

"It's Kaa-san, Nana." The familiar voice of her mother brought a bigger smile onto her already smiling lips. "I hope that I'm not interrupting anything by calling."

"Not at all, Kaa-chan!" She chirped. "I just finished baking pancakes for Tsu-kun."

"How are you and little Tsunayoshi doing?" Her mother hesitated for a bit. "I'm worried about you. You only married, yet your husband has gone overseas."

Nana's smile softened. She knew that her mother disapproved of Iemitsu leaving her and Tsu-kun alone, but that was because Kaa-chan was afraid that she would fall back into depression. Kaa-chan need not be worried – she wasn't an angst filled teenager anymore. She was a young adult. A responsible housewife with a child to take care of.

"We're doing fine, Kaa-chan. You worry too much."

"And my worry is justified." Before Nana could reply and reassure her that she was fine and had neighbours to help her if she truly needed a helping hand, the doorbell rang. She looked at the door with curiosity and was about to inform her mother that Nana would be putting her on hold for a while, but her mother continued. "So I sent your brother to keep you company. He should be arriving by now – or in a few minutes' time."

That made Nana pale, her smile already dropped, as she stared at the door in horror. "K-kaa-chan… there isn't a need to –"

"I have to go. I have a doctor's appointment in half an hour. Kaa-san loves you, Nana. I only want the best for my baby girl, that's all. Goodbye." With that, Kaa-chan hung the phone.

Nana could only feel dread as she settled the phone down, and walked slowly towards her front door. She knew her mother meant well, but sending that _thing_ over… of all people. Even a random babysitter would've been better.

She steadied her trembling hand and opened the door cautiously. Standing at her doorstep was none other than Fukami Haruki. Her brother looked as if he hadn't aged one bit, appearing still as a teen – eighteen, perhaps nineteen – with dark shoulder length unkempt hair, contrasting much with his alabaster complexion. He was taller than her, but still short for a male as they both had inherited their mother's lack of height, with exotic emerald green orbs, his (for once opened) eyes narrowed and slanted slightly to show his Asian heritage. His (slightly feminine) facial features however, showed a different story. They looked to be European, even though both their parents were obviously Japanese.

Haruki's clothes also played the part of making him look no older than a college student. He wore tight fitting dark jeans and a matching sleeveless hoodie, and by his side was a duffle bag. She breathed out shakily. It was a confirmation that he would be staying for an unknown duration of time _(itcouldbeyearsohmygodpleaseno)_, and her being the kind daughter she always was, didn't want to disappoint her mother by rejecting her concerns.

Her shoulders sagged in resignation as she stepped aside to let the chirpy, yet emotionless robot inside her safe haven. She could only pray that Haruki would leave her Tsu-kun alone. She didn't want this _thing_ to ruin her family. In her heart, she knew that she had never thought Haruki to be her brother. It was impossible for her to love someone so… _empty_.

* * *

**TBC.**

**[1] Haruki – **Haru for "sun, sunlight", Ki for "radiance, shine"

And that's a wrap!

Whilst I was listening to random KHR character songs, my residential plot bunnies went on a rampage. And me, being the good host I am, decided to indulge them – thus the reason as to why this story was born. Sigh, the things I do for my bunnies.

Just a head's up for Nana's character. She will still remain as her canon self, and only to Harry will she be perceptive. The rest, well, that's fair play. She'll be the usual loveable, oblivious Nana whom we all love.

As for Harry's appearance, think of a male Nana with black hair and narrowed green eyes, with a more European look. His smile's similar to Ichimaru Gin, but more friendly. He usually wears hoodies or sweaters, with jeans and sneakers.

_**Ciao,  
UnknownRegion**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Warning(s): **Tsuna's nakedness(?)

**Chapter Pairing(s):** Iemitsu/Nana

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, obviously.

* * *

_Location: Japan, Namimori, Sawada Residence_

_THUMP __THUMP __THUMP CRASH_

Harry, or better known as Haruki for the past thirty-nine years, groaned lightly to himself as he heard his nephew falling down the stairs, as per usual every morning. He, unlike his sister Nana, was not a morning person and liked sleeping till noon, very much so. His personal alarm clock, Tsu-chan, has other plans though. That blasted_ alarm clock _would always wake him up at an ungodly hour of… His eyes drooped, and his brain became unable to continue the thought as his mind drifted back to dreamland.

Just as he was about to succumb into Morpheus' embrace once again, his personal alarm clock of a nephew screeched loud enough to wake the dead. Haruki buried his face into his pillow, bemoaning his life and cursing Tsu-chan to the depths of hell. Well, not really. He does love his little nephew so very much.

With a sigh, he tiredly got out of bed. Perhaps he could find out why Tsu-chan was making such an awful racket so early in the morning. Haruki shrugged his blanket off of him, and was quick to snatch a cigarette atop his nightstand. He then proceeded to do his daily routine of washing his face and brushing his teeth – not forgetting to light his cigarette on his way out of his room.

Not a second later, a smaller body collided with his. Said body fell onto the ground with a pitiful groan, whilst he steadied himself, a hand on the wall near him. He held out one of his hands to his nephew, who had always been clumsy since childhood.

The boy murmured an apology as he took Haruki's offered hand, and was pulled up a second later. Tsu-kun was still looking dazed, so Haruki took the chance to take a proper look at his adorable nephew.

Sawada Tsunayoshi was a very petite boy, having inherited more of Nana's genes than Iemitsu's. He has fluffy, gravity-defying, spiky brown hair, and lovely large brown eyes. He looks very much like a male version of Nana (and Haruki, actually), and it always brought a small smile to his lips. He loves his family very much, and would do anything to protect them. Family has always been something he wanted, after all. But back to his observations, Tsu-chan was still wearing his sleeping garments of small cute tuna fishes swimming in a sea of blue. It was a gift from Iemitsu, by the way. That man has such a major son-complex, even though he had missed majority of Tsu-chan's childhood.

"Be careful, Tsu-chan." He chirped as he patted Tsu-chan's fluffy hair. "Or you'll one day break your neck entirely by accident – making your poor mother cry her heart out due to her only son dying in an utterly pathetic way."

"R-right…" Was that a sweat drop he saw? Nah, it couldn't be. His explanation was perfectly reasonable. "Sorry, Hari." The nickname had surprised Haruki back then – a butchered version of his current name, minus the _U_ and _K_. Tsu-chan had been five years old when he first called Haruki that, and my, what a pleasant surprise it was. When he had asked the reason for calling him that, Tsu-chan had just shrugged and said that he had a feeling _Hari_ would like it.

Haruki, even till now, was amazed at how accurate Tsu-chan's gut feelings usually were. It became more pronounced after Haruki had broken the seal that blasted old man had placed around Tsu-chan's Flame.

He only made an amused sound from the back of his throat as Tsu-chan tried to tame the mess he called hair, unsuccessfully he might add. How very much alike they were in that department, unlike Nana whose hair was perfectly neat.

"You must be Fukami Haruki, Tsuna's uncle." A high pitched voice of a child made Haruki pause. Did Nana reproduce without his knowledge?

He turned to the direction of said voice, and was startled to see a suit wearing baby with a fedora on his head. It was an adorable sight and Haruki would've cooed. The first thing that stopped him from actually cooing was the chained apparition hovering behind the apparent baby. The man that was chained and linked to the fedora wearing baby, looked very much like an older version of said baby. Perhaps in his mid-twenties.

The second thing was because of the yellow pacifier. A very identical pacifier. He resisted the urge to check his very own around his neck – tucked safely inside his shirt. Harry had a feeling that his morning would be ruined from now on. He mentally waved his sleeping habits goodbye when he clearly _saw_ a future version of him looking sleep deprived.

"Indeed I am. You have me at a disadvantage though." He crouched down, his usual closed eye smile already on his face.

"I am Reborn, dame-Tsuna's home tutor." It would've been laughable for any child, lest of all an infant, to declare that and not get laughed at. Haruki believed the boy solely by the fact that he knew Arcabalenos are not real babies. Why, he himself had been turned into a damn infant once upon a time. It was only his Magic that had saved him from still being a midget. Actually, he has been an infant three times in total. How strange.

"Quite an achievement for someone as young as you are, Reborn-kun." Tsu-chan made a noise of disbelief, but the two ignored him. "Hopefully, Tsu-chan will follow your example. He has always been such a lazy slacker –"

"Hari!" Tsu-chan squeaked in embarrassment, cutting Haruki off. "Don't you have work?"

"That, my dear nephew, is irrelevant. Your school however, is not. Run as fast as you can, Tsu-chan – Kyo-chan's on duty today. Hopefully, he won't leave your body in a ditch somewhere."

Tsu-chan _hiiie_-ed and ran off to his room, and a second later, was out the front door with his uniform already worn, and an _'ittekimasu!'_ shouted over his shoulder. Haruki chuckled fondly at his nephew's antics and as he was about to address the not-baby, but Reborn had already left. He shrugged and made his way to the kitchen, taking a lungful of cancer induced smoke whilst at it. Ah, pure bliss.

"Good morning, Nana." He chirped as he sat down at his usual seat, loving the smell of his sister's cooking in the air. She should really work as a chef.

Nana nodded back at him, a strained smile on her face. He waved Nana's reluctance to greet him off as per usual. Perhaps she was nervous because of the new tutor, he thought with a fond smile. His little sister has always been shy around him.

As soon as Nana placed a bowl of rice and natto in front of him, he clapped his hands together and thanked her for the meal. He dug in joyfully. He knew he was being an old man by eating natto with rice for breakfast, of all things, but he loved the flavour – and perhaps his nephew's disgusted reaction at Haruki's acquired taste. Tsu-chan would always wrinkle his adorable button nose when he smelled Haruki's nattos. It was amusing.

Nana soon left the kitchen in a hurry, and he idly wondered if she had plans – or was going grocery shopping. He mentally shrugged and continued to eat, habitually smiling. Death had given him a manual written by the being Itself before his departure to the human realm. On the first page, he clearly saw the words _'Humans tend to smile and laugh even though they don't find things amusing'_. So the first thing he did when he gained control over his facial muscles? He smiled like no tomorrow. Even though his parents were a bore – who could find amusement in making weird arse faces anyway? Luckily for him, Nana was born five years later. She soon became his most favourite person. Though he did care for his parents as well, don't get him wrong. His fondness of them was alike to the fondness he has for his pet snakes.

He sighed happily at the memory of him playing hide and seek with her – Nana's favourite game , even though she would always forgot to announce that he was it – and finished the last bits of natto inside his bowl. He then washed them – it was only polite after all – and strode towards the bathroom, intending to take a nice hot, relaxing bath.

He didn't know how long he stayed soaked inside his bathtub, but after he was done, he was all wrinkled like a raisin. It made him chuckle – he did not giggle – at his image in the mirror. Being able to laugh at the most mundane of things was something he truly enjoyed. How peaceful his life as Fukami Haruki was. Almost as if wanting to prove him wrong, he was hit by another one of his visions. Well, he guessed his peaceful life would be over now. He was kind of excited though.

With a grin in place, he dressed himself in a grayscale galaxy sleeveless hoodie and baggy jeans. Time for work. He cheerfully left the Sawada residence, a lunchbox inside of his black messenger bag, and a goodbye to Nana.

He whistled a random tune with his hands inside of his pockets as he made his way to Namimori Middle and High school. The school was a combination of middle and high school, thus the name. It wasn't always that, but because of Kyo-chan, the chairman was forced to combine the two. He thought it was cute of Kyo-chan to be so attached to Namimori Middle – like a child with his favourite toy. Of course he wouldn't say that out loud. He preferred not having bitemarks, thank you very much.

As soon as he was on the empty school grounds – every student and teacher were currently in their own respect classes – Kyo-chan _materialized_ in front of him. The child was so dedicated to his duty, and at times like this, annoyed Haruki so very much.

"You're late, fake-omnivore. Again." Again with the name calling. He still has no idea why he was called a fake though.

"Hello to you as well, Kyo-chan! A lovely morning, is it not?" He chirped at the student. Ugh, why was he the same height as a fifteen year old anyway? Weren't Japanese people – or Asian people in general – supposed to be short? Oh wait, he was now considered an Asian as well. Drat.

Kyo-chan narrowed his eyes, but made no move to pull out those toys of his. "Get moving, omnivore, or I'll bite you to death."

"Yes yes~" He skipped towards the building, but not before waving exaggeratedly back at the teen. "Have fun with your patrols – and do remember to tone down your strength a little. You've already sent thirty-two people to me this week!"

Kyo-chan only grunted, and Haruki could clearly see that the teen would not be toning down his hits. He sighed and shook his head at the childish _carnivore_, before making his way towards his office.

He unlocked and entered his office, the infirmary, and dropped his bag onto his desk full of paperwork. He then shrugged on a white coat over his hoodie. He was the nurse and doctor of Namimori Middle and High, and he was competent enough that the DC members would often send the injured to him, rather than the hospital.

His infirmary, after all, has medical equipment on par with the hospitals, and he even has a small surgery room linked to his office. It was needed, since Kyo-chan's victims would often than not require blood transfusions, and in some rare cases, needed to be cut open to stop the internal bleeding. Luckily for said victims, Kyo-chan only began hunting them once the Skylark had confirmed that Haruki was inside school grounds.

As he was checking his supplies and listing the things he needed to restock, Kusakabe Tetsuya entered his _domain_ with a bloodied body on his broad shoulders. He mentally groaned at how swift Kyo-chan acted and signalled for the Vice president to place the injured person on one of the beds. He lit up a cigarette as he moved to check his first patient of the day.

"What did this poor little lamb do to earn the wrath of Kyo-chan the demon bird?" He questioned Tetsu-kun, his hands busy with opening the lad's top gakuran.

"Smoking on school grounds are prohibited, Fukami-san." Tetsu-kun replied instead of answering his question, before he turned to leave, muttering all the way. "Though I doubt you'll care. I hope Kyou-san won't be returning soon. "

Haruki chuckled at the teen's words and got back to work. Hmm… two fractured ribs and a concussion. This guy got off lightly.

Whilst he was busy with winding a rib belt around the poor soul's upper waist, the door to his infirmary slammed open, again. He looked up, expecting yet another beaten victim, but raised a brow at the sight of his nephew. Sans clothes. Haruki did not remember raising his nephew to have a case of exhibitionism.

"Hari, do you have a spare uniform in your office somewhere?" Tsu-chan asked with hope in his eyes as he entered, closing the door behind of him soon after.

"Luckily for you, I do. Do I want to know what happened to the uniform you're _supposed_ to be wearing? I prefer you not being someone who likes flashing his boy bits to the public."

"I-it's not like t-that!" Tsu-chan was quick to babble his reason, his face crimson to the tips of his ears. How adorable! "It's all Reborn's fault!"

"And pray tell how exactly a baby, who has yet to even reach your knee, would have the strength to strip you down to your boxers, Tsu-chan." Alright, he knew that Reborn would retain his adult strength, but it was his hobby to tease Tsu-chan. The teen's reactions were dreadfully amusing – in a much exaggerated manner.

"Don't say it in such a-a-a… _that_ way!" He couldn't help it. He laughed. Loudly. "Just hand me a spare uniform so I can go to class already! Jeez."

His laughter died down and he cheerfully handed one of the spare uniforms he kept in one of his many cupboards. It was a mandatory thing – in case someone fell down on a mud puddle or was drenched due to the rain.

His nephew was quick to wear the uniform, and soon, was already out of the infirmary in a flash, but not before thanking Haruki. He did teach his nephew to be polite after all. Haruki smiled as he continued to treat his injured patient.

It all begins from now on, huh? Good luck, Tsunayoshi, you'll definitely need it.

* * *

**TBC.**

Well, how is it? I do hope you guys are enjoying this story! I apologize for any grammatical errors on my part – my first language is not English. Or Japanese.

To clear up some confusion; Haruki directly came from Nana's mother – no memory charm involved. So they're blood related, thus the reason why he looks like Nana, or the opposite since Nana was born after him. His European features came from him being Harry Potter, and the same could be said with his eye colour. He is still, after all, the Master of Death, and will retain most of his more prominent features. Sans the lightning bolt scar.

For the pairings, it's. a. secret~ Tsuna's childhood with uncle Haruki will be shown as flashbacks, by the way.

_**Ciao,  
UnknownRegion**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Warning(s): **Fugu (I don't know how anyone could eat that! Aren't they scared of dying?)

**Chapter Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, obviously.

* * *

_BOOM CRASH THUD_

Haruki's left eyebrow twitched in irritation at the loud noises. If the two boys kept it up, studying would be just a dream from now on. People might be wondering why Haruki, a full-fledged Doctor, still continued to study even though he could be considered one of the best in Japan.

Well, the thing was, healthcare workers don't simply stop learning just because they've already became one. There are thousands of diseases, and for him to create a type of new medication or a method of treatment, he had to study.

Now though, study was kind of impossible with Reborn around. It has only been two days since the apparent infant came into the Sawada household, but the noises have distracted him from his studies ever since. It was driving him insane. He loved knowledge, unlike his youthful and ignorant self back then. _Way_ back then.

He knew that Nana and Tsuna were mortals – only humans. They were fragile beings and if an incurable illness were to befall them, they would leave him earlier than he would've liked. Master of Death he may be, however death comes to all but him. He knew that one day, he would be left alone in this world – until the day he decided to return to Death.

Oh he had tried to distance himself from his latest family during his latest childhood, but he couldn't. Not when he had wanted one ever since forever. He was now attached, and because of this attachment, he would make sure that they would only leave him due to old age, not sickness or harm – be it physically or mentally.

That was the reason why he had chosen to be a Doctor (and Nurse). It was his goal to be the best in the world. Medication was a little similar to Potions, and Harry Potter truly was worthless in the art of Potions' making (and memorising the different ingredients, especially their names). So it was a challenging job for him to be a Doctor, with all the new medical terms and all that, but he managed. Just barely during his college years, but he still managed.

He closed his book, _'PDR _[1]_ for Herbal Medicines by Medical Economics'_, and sighed through his nose. Perhaps a little break would do him wonders. And food. Nana's food to be precise. He checked his wristwatch and was glad to see that it was almost time for dinner.

When he entered the kitchen, a cigarette in between his lips, he did not expect to see the table empty of food. There was only a piece of paper, and he leaned slightly on the dining table to read. The neat handwriting was obviously his cute sister's.

_Nii-san_

_There is an emergency neighbourhood meeting called.  
I will be at the Fujimoto's residence.  
Will you please bring Tsu-kun and Reborn-kun out for dinner?_

_Nana_

He exhaled a puff of smoke, his slightly creased brows on his forever smiling face were the only indication to his displeasure. He always hated those blasted meetings since it would take ages and he wouldn't get to eat a home cooked meal.

With a put off shrug of his shoulders, he turned on his heels and made his way to his nephew's room, where an explosion had just taken place. Again. Oh Circe, he could feel a headache coming up. Hopefully, Tsuna's room wouldn't be messier than it already was.

When he kicked the door to Tsuna's room open, he did not expect a gun to be pointed in his direction. He chose to pretend that Reborn was only an infant, and the gun was only a toy. Smiling his closed eye smile, he stepped inside the soot covered room, much to his displeasure.

"It's considered rude to point guns at your elders, Reborn-kun – even if it's a toy one. Besides, it would be wiser not to play with them altogether, lest you accidently be accused of armed robbery during your trip to the grocery store." He lectured Reborn, who had swiftly kept his gun away upon seeing that it was only Tsuna's uncle, before he turned to Tsuna. "And you, young man, will be cleaning your room after dinner."

He frowned lightly (with his eyes still closed) as he repriminded his nephew. Tsuna looked chastised, and shot an accusing look at Reborn, but didn't speak. Haruki shook his head lightly before his smiling visage came back. He inhaled those deadly fumes and gestured for Tsuna to stand.

"Clean yourself and Reborn-kun up, Tsu-chan. We're going out for dinner." With that, he left the room with a spluttering Tsuna and a blank-faced Reborn behind. Haruki chuckled softly, beyond amused at his nephew's reaction. So he had hinted for Tsu-chan to bath Reborn, but he couldn't resist! If only the Arcabaleno curse made the victims to be toddlers, or perhaps a seven year old, it would've been more humorous.

But enough with that thought. He shrugged on his grey coat over his plain black shirt, and slipped his feet into one of his matching pair of sneakers. He left the house and waited for the two youngsters at the gates. He preferred the cool air rather than the somewhat stuffy house – perhaps it was time to air the house.

Two cigarettes later, his nephew came out with an infant riding on his head. A somewhat adorable sight, if he had to admit it. Tsuna was wearing his favourite orange and white hoodie with a black skull printed on the left pocket, black jeans, and orange sneakers, whilst Reborn wore what he usually wore, a full suit and a fedora with an orange band. Haruki casually disregarded the pacifier, knowing that Reborn would be unable to remove it – just like he was unable to remove his. He could only hide it underneath his shirt, but removing it was a little impossible without beheading himself. And damn, reattaching his head was a chore he preferred simply not to do, even if he had to live his whole immortal life as an infant.

"Where are we going to eat, Hari?" Tsuna asked as he came to a stop beside his uncle.

Haruki hummed as he started to walk with Tsuna following beside of him. With Tsuna a head shorter than him, Haruki was eye level with Reborn. He subtly studied the Arcabaleno from the corner of his eyes as he replied.

"I have a sudden craving for sushi, so Takesushi it'll be."

Tsuna suddenly looked worried. He had grown used to Tsuna's worried expression every time he announced he would be eating at Takesushi. He didn't know why Tsuna was so adverse at the idea of eating puffer fish, or in other words fugu, but he only shrugged and continued his way. His nephew shouldn't be so worried. Haruki, after all, had a bottle of fugu antidote in his pockets just in case – though theoretically, there was no antidote for fugu poisoning.

"Fugu again?"

"They're delicious. I have no idea why you're always unease about eating such a delicacy. Yamamoto-san is licensed in preparing them – as you should know by now, dear nephew."

"T-they're poisonous!"

"Relax, Tsu-chan. Only five people die from eating fugu each year – though many get violently sick from it. Besides getting a full-body paralysis and the chance to be a mindless zombie, there's no need to be afraid of eating some fugu." He tried to soothe his nephew's nerves, but unbeknown to him, only made it worst. "Hmm… I've actually heard from one of my ex-colleagues from Namimori Hospital last year that a whole family had been poisoned after they had tried to prepare fugu themselves. _Tried_ being the keyword. They didn't actually get to eat, since they died from merely touching the fish – quite a pathetic way to go, if you ask me."

What kind of idiot would get pricked by a dead puffer fish? The family, it seemed.

"You should try it with your dying will, Tsuna." Reborn joined in, a mischievous smirk on his cherubic features.

Tsuna stuttered out some kind of refusal that went over Reborn's head, judging by the way the baby had talked over the stuttering middle school boy. Whilst the tutor and his student bickered (one sided arguing actually), Haruki mentally frowned in thought.

Dying will sounded really familiar, but he couldn't quite remember where he had heard that term from. He had been so focused of his civilian life and his goal that he had detached himself from any type of underground information. He started reminiscence about the time he started a spy network because he was bored. He grew infamous in the Mafia world, and thanks to that, became an Arcabaleno. He then removed himself from that world and became a medical student. He didn't regret his earlier choices in life, but he sometimes wondered if he was too confident of his own ability to not die. It caused him to live a few years as a not-infant, after all.

He was brought out from his musings when they stopped in front of the famous-in-Namimori sushi restaurant. When they entered, the place was as crowded as ever. Luckily for them however, Haruki and Yamamoto were close, thus the latter has a table reserved solely for the former indefinitely.

The three settled at the small, yet respectable sized, table near the counter. Haruki excused himself and made his way to the counter, where Yamamoto was making some sushi for his customers.

"Yo, Yamamoto!" He chirped, energetically waving his right hand.

The sushi chef looked up, pleasantly surprised, and grinned.

"Welcome back, Haruki! And how many times have I told you to call me Tsuyoshi?"

Haruki only smiled wider. Inwards though, he was always amused about the ways Yamamoto would try to make him call the chef by his name. The ideas were interesting and creative. A reason why he continued to call Yamamoto as Yamamoto.

"Three hundred and twenty nine times, Yamamoto." He cheekily replied.

The sushi chef huffed if mock irritation as a response to his cheek.

"So what brought you here this fine evening? You would usually prefer eating Nana's cooking." Haruki entirely missed the concealed jealousy in the man's tone.

The topic made his smile vanish and a grimace appeared, though his eyelids remained in their positions. "Neighbourhood meeting. Did they not invite you?" He leaned onto the counter as he continued to converse with Yamamoto, whom was still chopping away on his chopping board whilst still looking directly at Haruki.

"Ah. They did. But I have a restaurant to run, you see? Especially dinner time."

"Then do you know about the topic they will be discussing?" He may not be a spy or an information dealer any longer, but he still longed for gossips and scandals. He loved information just as much as he loved studying.

The sushi chef made a sound from the back of his throat in thought. "An underwear thief."

"An underwear thief. Really?" He repeated unsurely. Well, they haven't had that in a long time. With Kyo-chan biting any rule breakers to death, the crime rate in Namimori was the lowest in Japan.

"Yeah. Fujimoto-san said that Honda-chan had had her underwear stolen just yesterday. The same for Nakamura-chan."

"Honda-chan? Why ever would _anyone_ want to steal _her_ underwear?" If his eyes were opened, he would've blinked owlish at the information. He settled for sticking his tongue out in childish disgust. That girl was not a looker, mind you.

"Ahahaha! Only you would be so bold as to say that out loud!"

"What can I say? I was always the straight forward kind of guy."

"More like blunt, Haruki." They both shared a grin. "But enough about that – or we'll be seen as old perverted men. The usual fugu dish?"

"You're the only old pervert here, Yamamoto. And yes, I'll have the usual. Separate the fugu into three plates by the way. Oh, and the usual set for Tsu-chan."

Yamamoto rolled his eyes and muttered something about baby-faced adults under his breath, before he shook his head with a small smile. "You sure you want to order that many? It'll be a nightmare to lose weight at your age."

"What's with you and my ag–… Did you just call me fat?" Haruki pouted childishly as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not at all." Yamamoto's mischievous brown eyes said otherwise though.

He huffed. The two were silent for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

"To correct you on your assumption, Yamamoto – even though your fugu dishes are simply amazing – no, I am only eating one of the usual. The other two are for my companions."

"Oh?" Yamamoto's hand abruptly stopped moving – his fist around the knife he was holding going white – as he tilted his head to the side curiously. "Sawada-san is at a meeting, so I doubt she could be in two places at once."

"It's only Tsu-chan and his new home tutor, Reborn." He answered the unspoken question.

Something flickered inside Yamamoto's eyes, but Haruki was unable to interpret the emotion. It went just as fast as it appeared. He schooled his face into one of worry as he asked what was wrong. The (physically) older man only shook his head, before he grinned and shooed Haruki away.

"Takeshi will be there with your orders in a few minutes."

"Take your time, Yamamoto."

"It's Tsuyoshi!"

He waved at the restaurant owner with obvious amusement before he made his way back. The sight of his nephew rubbing a bump on his head made one of his eyebrows raised in question. Tsu-chan only shrugged helplessly as he tried to ignore the sadistic infant, whom was holding a green hammer as big as the infant was.

After a few minutes of idle chatter, Yamamoto's son, Takeshi, came with a large tray filled with three plates of fugu and their sauces. It was then placed in front of the three respectively, before a bottle of sake was settled atop the table next to Haruki's plate. Tsuna and Reborn got a cup of orange juice though.

He thanked the student/waiter with a grin, which was handsomely returned, before the boy had to leave due to another customer calling for him. Haruki turned to his nephew with a sly grin on his face.

"Well? Try it." He pushed a pair of chopsticks into Tsuna's hand.

Said hand was trembling as they controlled the chopsticks to grab a thin piece of fugu flesh. Tsuna gave a hesitant look at the piece of seafood. The two heard the sound of a gun cocking threateningly, but only Tsuna reacted by shoving the fugu piece into his mouth, rather violently he might add, like his life depended on it. Haruki turned a blind eye to the sound, only focusing on his nephew's expression, which changed from dread to shock.

"I-it's delicious…" Tsuna murmured around his chopsticks, as if he was unable to comprehend how such a poisonous fish could taste so good.

"Didn't I already tell you that? Have more faith in your uncle, Tsu-chan." He smirked, before shoving a slice into his own awaiting mouth. He felt himself moan at the taste – he could never get enough of it, even though he had eaten this plenty of times. Nana's cooking was simply heavenly, but this was placed second on his 'most delicious of foods' list.

Haruki then turned to Reborn, who was currently sipping his orange juice.

"Eat up, Reborn-kun. If you don't like the taste, Tsu-chan can order something else that is to your liking."

Reborn nodded, the two ignoring Tsuna's refusal of ordering for Reborn, before he devoured everything atop his own plate. Elegantly. Which almost made Haruki's eyelid flow open. Almost. The child then continued to sneakily steal some of Tsuna's pieces, which the teen was trying, and failing, to guard.

"Reboooorn!" Tsuna whined as half of his slices were already gone.

Haruki only chucked at their antics, and not before long, more sushi dishes were placed on their table by Takeshi. Haruki's usual order was always fugu, as well as salmon and different pieces of random sushi – or 'sushi of the day'. Tsuna always had tamagoyaki in his set.

The three continued eating, conversing all the while until it was time to head home. Dinner was pleasant, and it would've been simply divine if Nana were there with them. He inwardly cursed the neighbourhood meetings as he waved goodbye to Yamamoto.

It was a good evening.

* * *

**TBC.**

[1] PDR – Physicians' Desk Reference

I know that Reborn didn't have much screen time in this chapter, but I'll amend that in the future! He has orders from Iemitsu not to bring the man's wife and her brother into the Mafia, so he couldn't possibly just say _"I'm a hitman here to tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi to be the tenth boss of Vongola_" and involve Haruki in all their craziness just yet. So, Reborn will only observe the uncle and nephew interaction. For now. Really.

Thank you so much for such wonderful reviews! It made me so darn happy, I tell ya. Alright, to clear up some confusion, the following will be Q&amp;A. Hopefully they'll help.

**First question: Since Haruki is now the Sky Arcabaleno, what of Luce/Aria/Yuni?**  
'_The Fated Day'_ has all of its original members present – thus making Luce the Sky Arcabaleno, as well as Lal Mirch a corrupted pacifier holder. The only thing different is that after Luce has died, Checkerface chose Haruki rather than Aria since his Sky Flames are off the charts (inhuman). You'll just have to find out in the future chapters what happened to both Aria and Yuni.

**Second question: Will Haruki be just like the other Skies? Having Guardians and all that?**  
Yes. If Xanxus has Guardians (the Varia), so will Haruki. All Skies require their own sets of Guardians. It just takes longer to find the proper one for each Sky.

**Third question: Since Haruki is the Sky Arcabaleno, will he have a short lifespan like all the previous Skies?  
**You will find out in the future chapters.

**Forth question: Will the Arcabaleno know that Haruki is their true Sky?**  
No, they will not. For now that is. That will change in the future chapters, but when, I will not tell you.

**Fifth question: Why did Reborn's and Haruki's pacifier not glow when in they are in close proximity with each other?**  
You will find out in the future chapters. And no, he does not have mammon chains.

**Sixth question: How the hell did Harry bloody Potter become the Sky Arcabaleno!?**  
Uncle Kawahira and the infamous Potter luck. Nuff said.

**Seventh question: Pairings. Tell me about the pairings! Will there be a threesome?**  
No there will not be a threesomes. Or Harem. I think it's hot, really I do. But the thing is, I prefer two people in love rather than three or four or five or six or… you get it. I just think it's more realistic for pairings to be two rather than multiple. As for whom Haruki will be paired with; he will be paired with a male. Most of the KHR girls are… very weak, to put it bluntly. Bianchi, Adelheid and Lal are fighters, true, but they don't get much action to really show their cool side, yo! Bluebell is different because she's the '_enemy'_. Seriously, if the mangaka of KHR was not female, I would've thought this whole thing was sexist! Or that the Mangaka just likes her male characters too much to care about the female ones. Well, I don't blame her (I would've as well, hahaha!).

**Eight and final question: Why is Haruki different from Nana's observation of him?**  
That's simple. It's because he doesn't know how to show feelings. He has been with Death for millennia, and the only human contact he has is… well, he has no human contact at all! So he depends on the guidebook Death had given him, which isn't quite accurate, seeing that Death wasn't human to begin with. So… yeah, Nana's wrong, and at the same time, a little right about him. She's perceptive over his false smiling façade, and oblivious to his real feelings. Haruki on the other hand, is oblivious to his sister's fear of him. If you're still confused, don't hesitate to ask for clarification.

Alright, that's all. If you have more questions, don't hesitate to ask! I do hope that I've answered most of the commonly asked questions. I'll see you in my next chapter!

_**Ciao,  
UnknownRegion**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Warning(s): **None for now

**Chapter Pairing(s): **Mentions ofIemitsu/Nana

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or Katekyo Hitman Reborn, obviously.

* * *

Haruki's opened, yet narrowed eyed stare was intense as he gazed at the silver haired foreign transfer student throwing dynamite after dynamite at Haruki's nephew from the edge of the school's roof. Tsuna, who was currently in only his boxers, was busy putting out the dynamite fuses as quick as lightning. To any onlooker, it might've seemed that the teen was clumsily running around like a headless chicken whilst in the meantime cutting off the fire from the fuses.

But Haruki saw differently.

He knew that Tsuna was a Sky, purer than any he had ever seen – it was obvious after he had utterly destroyed _the seal._ But to have the proof be shoved into his face? He did not like that. Not one bit. The teen currently has an orange Flame dancing on his forehead, and seemed to be in a somewhat violent trance.

In Haruki's hands was a sniping rifle, and he was not afraid to use it. The minute he saw any form of threat to his nephew, he would eliminate them. A small portion of his killing intent leaked out, and within the span of a split second that it took for him to force it down, the fedora wearing Arcabaleno had snapped his head upwards to look at Haruki's general direction, those dark eyes scanning the rooftop for its source.

Haruki was quick to take a step back, not wanting to be spotted, yet not wanting to leave before he could confirm his nephew's safety. He sighed and tilted his head to one side, almost wanting to roll his eyes at the never ending chant of 'DEFUSE!' by his nephew.

He changed his location and soon, he saw the Flame on Tsuna's forehead dissipate. The silver haired teen went down on his hands and knees, and shouted for the whole school to hear.

"I WAS MISTAKEN! You're the one who's fit to be the Boss! Tenth, command me to do anything! I'll follow you anywhere!"

…Tenth? Haruki's eyes narrowed dangerously. He didn't like what was forming in his head – perhaps it was time he went back into _business_? The conversation continued, with him only able to lip-read due to how far he was. Sadly, the only person he could lip-read was Tsuna, since the other two had their backs facing him. His fingers twitched.

"Perhaps another time." He murmured as he pushed his rifle into the air beside of him – his personal pocket dimension where he stored all of his underground-related items.

With that, he snuffed out his cigarette and made his way off the roof. Break time was over. What a waste of thirty minutes…

* * *

Reborn frowned in thought as he stared at his student's peacefully sleeping face. The boy was just as he had expected. Clumsy, no motivation_ at all_, lazy, slacker, and a civilian through and through. The only thing that was wrong about the information he was given – someone was going to be fired soon – was Tsuna's grades and intelligence. The information he was clearly provided with by one of his soon-to-be ex-spies stated that Tsuna only had F's and D's since kindergarten, with no chance of ever improving unless tutored specifically. However, his student clearly could've scored an A if he were motivated to actually _do_ his own work, from what Reborn had observed a few days before he had formally introduced himself to the Sawada family.

Of course Reborn himself would _provide_ his dame-student the right kind of _motivation_ the teen required to score A's in his tests and exams, but that was not the reason for his concerns. What he wanted to know was why Tsuna's Sky flame had been _unsealed_ even before Reborn had shot the teen with the Dying Will Bullet. The Ninth had clearly told Reborn that he had sealed Tsunayoshi's Flame due to how powerful it was, and could (would) attract unwanted attention – the Estraneo Famiglia for example.

For how long had Tsuna's Flame been unsealed for? If the teen had had his seal come off during his early childhood, why had he not been kidnapped yet? Experimented yet? Who had protected Tsuna? Reborn knew that there were no Flame users in Namimori except for Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, a Hitman turned Sushi chef, and the men Baka-Mitsu sent were incompetent, so it could not have been the blonde. And besides, if the blonde had been informed about his son's seal-less status, would've had a freak out session known all throughout Vongola.

Another puzzling fact that he would always be on a lookout for was the enigma, Fukami Haruki, Tsuna's uncle and Nana's older brother. The man, who was supposed to be in his late thirties, looked no older than a college freshman. Sun flames had the ability to slow the signs of physical aging, but not so much as to let the user remain in his teens whilst in his late thirties – going forty in fact. Reborn would know, seeing that he himself had done what he had stated above before he became an Arcabaleno. He was in his late thirties, yet looked to be in his mid-twenties, before he became an infant. And his Sun flames were considered to be the most powerful – he was not bragging if it was true.

It was simply not possible. Only the cursed infants do not age, except for the currently Sky Arcabaleno, Aria. But Shamal had unfortunately predicted that she won't even live up to her thirties due to the curse of being the Sky Arcabaleno. All the Arcabaleno were saddened by this fact, but it was inevitable. Even Aria's mother, Luce, the previous Sky Arcabaleno, had died soon before she had even reached the age of thirty.

Reborn shook his head to rid of the thoughts about his deceased sister in all but blood. He had moved on, and had promised himself that he would not dwell on it any longer, except to mourn for her during her death anniversary. He forced his thoughts back onto Fukami.

The hitman brought out a folder with the words CONFIDENTIAL stamped on the front. He took out the documents and read through it again.

_**Kanji Name:**__  
__深見__陽 輝_

_**Romanji Name:**__  
Fukami Haruki_

_**Race**__:  
Japanese _

_**Religion:**__  
Atheist (suspect of being a Satanist) _

_**Gender: **__  
Male_

_**Age:**__  
39_

_**DOB:**__  
July 31_

_**Status:**__  
Alive, Healthy, Civilian _

_**Associated Famiglia(s): **__  
Vongola Famiglia (as a blood relative of Sawada Nana, who is married to Sawada Iemitsu)_

_**Blood type:**__  
O_

_**Height:**__  
169cm (5'7")_

_**Weight:**__  
50kg (110 lbs)_

_**Known Family Member(s):**__  
Sawada Nana, formerly known as Fukami Nana (Sister)  
Sawada Iemitsu (Brother-in-law)  
Sawada Tsunayoshi (Nephew)_

_**Known associate(s): **__  
Kawahira Misaki, 61 (Owner of Kawahira Pottery Store)  
Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, 42 (Owner and Head Chef of Takesushi)  
Kurokawa Miki, 39 (Chief Executive and Head Litigator of the law firm Justice &amp; Slaughter) _**[1]**_  
Sasagawa Yuuna, 38 (Gourmet traveller, and Owner and Head Chef of Sasagawa Pastries) _[**2]**_  
Hibari Ishiko, 38 (CEO and co-founder of Hibari Industry)_ **[3]**_  
Miura Hitomi, 35 (Owner of Miura's Clothing for All Occasions) _**[4]  
**_Watanabe Naomi, 35 (International Superstar) _**[5]**_  
Kusakabe Tetsuya, 16 (Second-in-Command of Namimori Middle and High Disciplinary Committee)  
Hibari Kyoya, 15 (Head of Namimori Middle and High Disciplinary Committee) _

_**Occupation(s): Healthcare worker**__  
Current infirmary Doctor of Namimori Middle and High School  
Current infirmary Nurse of Namimori Middle and High School  
Former Nursing Practitioner of Yakumo Hospital  
Former Doctor of Nursing Practice of Hokkaido Medical Centre  
Former Head Surgeon of Namimori General Hospital _

_**Appearance: **__  
Shoulder length black hair  
Unknown eye color  
Pale skin  
Eurasian features  
Prefers wearing dark colored clothing (hoodies/sweaters)  
Greatly resembles a male version of Sawada Nana_

(Picture of Fukami Haruki with his usual closed eyes smile here)

_**Personality:  
**__Overly cheerful  
Friendly to all  
Kind and truthful  
Oblivious  
Love for carnivorous and dangerous animals  
Calm and observant  
Weird sense of humour  
Overprotective of family_

Reborn mentally sighed at the documents and photos he was provided with. The information were basic at best. It was as if his spy had only stayed long enough to write this hurriedly before running off to their next job. He swore they would get it the moment he returned to Vongola HQ. If only the neutral information broker, Harry, had not retired. Reborn had no doubt that the man could even dig up what underwear he was wearing last month on a Sunday morning. But enough with bemoaning about his incompetent spies.

Fukami seemed to be associated with all the important, popular people within Namimori – the man himself was popular – and that itself was suspicious in Reborn's eyes. Well, he had always been an overly cautious person, so being suspicious of someone wasn't anything new. Though perhaps Fukami had bonded with them because most of them had sons or daughters the same age, or near, as Tsuna. But if that were the case, shouldn't Nana be friends with them as well?

Reborn made a mental note to investigate the sibling's relationship further. He suspected that they weren't on good terms – Nana's smile had turned obviously fake the moment Fukami had entered the kitchen. On the other hand, Reborn had little trust of always smiling people, so he may be a little biased. They were the worst type of assassins out there to be enemies with.

Fon was a prime example. The victim won't even know that they had been poisoned or killed as Fon and said victim conversed over a cup of tea. He had watched (stalked) Fon work once when he had doubted his fellow Arcabaleno's skill, and it hadn't been pretty. It gave him the chills actually – not that Reborn would admit it out loud. Fon had approached his target with a bright and friendly smile, and as they talked over the weather, or any topic actually, the victim's head would soon have been twisted in an odd angle that was associated with instantaneous death just before Fon closed their idle conversation. The victim did not even have time to react, nor did they even take notice of there being an assassin in their personal space before their death.

So because of Fon, Reborn had always been cautious of overly smiling bastards. Actually, he downright averted them if possible. However in this case, it was impossible. Fukami was Tsuna's Uncle. His student's uncle that was living under the same roof as him.

Unable to stop himself, he sighed softly under his breath. Even tutoring Dino wasn't this troublesome. As he couldn't keep his curiosity at bay, he jumped down from his hammock and stealthily exited his student's room.

He approached a door with a carved symbolic of a circle within a triangle, and had a straight line in the middle. The door did not squeak open, nor did any light manage to enter as Reborn opened and closed the door within the span of half a millisecond.

With his back to the door, those dark eyes of his scanned the room he was in, disregarding the fact that a normal human shouldn't have been able to see _anything_ with how dark the room currently was – taking note of all the exits and hiding places that he could use for his cameras. It was the exact size of Tsuna's room, but it was filled with bookshelves and books – all on the topic in relation to healthcare, medication, poisons and antidotes, and human anatomy. The room was an organized mess, in Reborn's eyes. Books were stacked on the floor as well as the small square table in the middle, and the study desk just beside the curtained window. The shelves themselves were overflowing with books. There was no television or any form of entertainment in this room. A simple wardrobe was at the corner of the room, and he doubted that this man owned a lot of clothing – even though his salary could easily provide him with a house to call his own.

After he was done scrutinizing the room, he focused on the sleeping figure of one Fukami Haruki. He stepped closer, and peered at the sleeping face of Tsunayoshi's uncle. Reborn doubted that the man could've looked any younger than he already was, but he was wrong. The man looked so innocent in his sleep – and if he didn't know better, would've thought that this was Tsuna's father. Fukami's peaceful and delicate features were beautiful, and if the man wasn't a highly respectable doctor, Reborn would've only assumed that the man worked as… someone who provides pleasure and entertainment at the red light district.

With a child's curiosity to match his current body, one of Reborn's chubby hands were raised, his interest in the man's eye color was too great for even the World's greatest Hitman to ignore. Would they be brown like Nana and Tsuna? Or black like those common Japanese people? He had a hard time imagining this man with both, to be honest. Blue, green, or even red would've suited the man more.

Just as his hand was millimetres away from Fukami's eyelid (that was not buried in the pillow Fukami was hugging), the man let out a muffled groan and turned around, his blanket covered back facing Reborn. Reborn did not twitch in indignation. Nope. He did not.

With a blank face, he jumped onto the other side, his back to the wall whilst his front facing Fukami, and reached out once again. Even with how fast his reaction speed was, he did not expect to be the replacement of Fukami's hugging pillow. He stifled his initial reaction to break free – quite literally – from his currently position of being a teddy bear and forced his muscles to relax.

He used a small portion of his adult strength – the amount would've been able to throw Tsuna around like a ragdoll – to try and pry the arms of Tsuna's uncle around his person. _Try_ being the keyword. He inwardly scowled in annoyance and added a little more strength. When the arms still did not budge even an inch, he finally glared at the appendages like they had offended him. A quarter of his strength was currently in use, and that would've been enough to bend even the strongest of titanium. Fukami's arms, however, were not made of titanium, and should have been theoretically been bent by now. He sighed through his nose and decided to make himself comfortable, reluctantly.

Iemitsu had threatened (begged actually, on his hands and knees he might add) Reborn to exclude his wife and brother-in-law from the mafia, and since Reborn had agreed (after milking a year's worth of expresso from the tear-eyed Head of CEDEF), he would keep his word. Throwing a grown adult when he was in a child's body would be suspicious to anybody – even to the two oblivious adults in this household, so he refrained.

He closed his eyes, though still remained vigilant and attentive to any movements Fukami would make, and tried to rest his mind. He would meditate tonight, seeing that he won't be able to sleep with a stranger by his side. Hopefully, he would be released soon before morning came. He needed to wake his student up with a defibrillator after all.

* * *

**TBC.**

[1] Kurokawa Miki – Hana's mother  
[2] Sasagawa Yuuna – Kyoko and Ryohei's mother  
[3] Hibari Ishiko – Kyoya's mother  
[4] Miura Hitomi – Haru's mother  
[5] Watanabe Naomi – Nagi's (Chrome) mother  
Since I could not find any information regarding the parents of the main characters, I decided to make them up! Name included!

I thank those of you who reviewed. It gave me tons of motivation. If you had not notice, Fukami's surname was not random. Nana Sawada's seiyu is called Fukami Rica.

Well, to answer a few curious questions about Fugu. No, I do not know what Fugu tastes like, so I'll just pretend it tastes like chicken and leave it at that. So for this fic, Fugu tastes like chicken. There. No, I've never eaten Fugu before. No, I do not want to even try. I thank one of my reviewers for correcting me about the taste – that Fugu is bland (I'll take note of that in the future).

Q&amp;A time!

**What's up with Tsuyoshi? Does he have a crush on Haruki?**  
You'll have to find out in the future (I currently have a sly smirk on my face by the way)

**Will Haruki return back to his life of information gathering, or rather, will he be reopening his network?**  
Well, yeah.

**Who will become Haruki's Guardians? And on another note, won't he have the Arcabalenos as his Guardians, seeing that he **_**is**_** the Sky Arcabaleno?**  
I feel like a broken recorder, but… You'll know in the future.

**Will Haruki learn about Nana's fear and misunderstanding about him?**  
Nope. Not at the present anyway. One of my reviewers put it quite nicely actually, if I do say so myself. Harry's emotionally constipated. It'll take a loooooong time for him to find out that his own sister fears him, and I mean a hella long time indeed.

**Pairing. Isn't Haruki too old to have a pairing? He's ancient! He's as old as dust itself! **  
Well, he is old. But even old people need love! Ok, I get that the age gap between them could be thousands (or millions), but pssh. Have you ever read LOTR/HP crossovers? Total huge age gaps and nobody gives two shites. Don't take offence at how rude my wordings are - I'm a blunt person.

_**Ciao,  
UnknownRegion**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Warning(s): **None

**Chapter Pairing(s): **None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or KHR, obviously (Do I have to put this disclaimer up for every damn chapter!?)

* * *

Haruki was oblivious to the tension that had settled upon the dining area, too busy with stirring his natto to take notice. Although he wasn't someone great at reading the mood, he could understand that the occupants (other than him) didn't have the desire to talk, so he kept his lips sealed as he focused on his breakfast.

After a period of silence, it was broken by none other than Tsuna's high pitched screeching, and unknown to Haruki, also broke the slowly rising tension as well. The two Fukami siblings merely turned to Tsuna with questioning looks - one worried whilst the other was amused - whilst Reborn drank his espresso with innocent eyes.

Within the span of a second, his nephew had his book bag rested on a shoulder, and was out of the house, a trail of dust clouds in his wake.

Haruki merely shrugged, once again going back to enjoying his meal. He was in no hurry to finish, since he had already planned on skipping work for today. He had far more important things to do than to treat the wounds of delinquents.

Hopefully Kyoya won't bark at him for skiving.

* * *

Haruki lay on his bed within his bedroom in total darkness.

Now was the perfect moment to do what he had already planned on doing since Reborn's sudden arrival. He was alone in the house, and he had already made precautions so that he won't be disturbed by any third party - he was about to do a delicate procedure after all.

It was time to come out from his civilian life, he suppose. A shame that he would not be able to continuously be blind to the darkness of this world, but as Death would often say; ignorance is the leading cause of death.

With a sigh that showed how much tedious this was to him, Haruki casually slung an arm across his eyes. Since the condition of being undisturbed and in a state of perfect relaxation was met, he delved deep into his mind. it didn't take long for his inner-self to appear within his mind scape.

Haruki brought up a hand, and despite loving his current life, couldn't help but be glad to be out of his current Japanese skin. The hand that he had brought up was the same hand that held a reminder of who he actually was.

_I must not tell lies_

He clenched his fist with a rueful smile. Never in his wildest of dreams would he be glad to see those disgusting words carved deeply into his skin.

Haruki would've stripped and reminiscence about all of the scars he had aquired, but he had not come here with that purpose in mind. No, he came because it was time he freed himself from his own bindings.

Tilting his head backwards so that his chin was facing forwards, he gazed emotionlessly at the large double doors, situated imposingly just a few feet away in front of him. Those looming doors were covered by rusted chains, and the moment his hand came into contact with them, the chains broke as if they were made of fragile glass.

The enormous doors creaked open, but only slightly. Luckily it was wide enough for him to slid inside, so he didn't really have to put mental oil on their hinges.

There was a rising boom that echoed in this almost empty room he was in, indicating that the doors had closed upon themselves.

What instantly grabbed his attention behind those giant doors, and inside the room, was a floating orange flame. It wasn't a huge flame that one would expect those towering double doors to guard, but in fact it was a small one that could fit snuggly upon the palms of Haruki's hand.

Surrounding the beacon of light was six smaller and different colored flames.

Haruki smiled softly as he cupped the orange flame. As it settled almost longingly atop his palm, the room shook and cracks began appearing all around the walls. He took his time to collect the other floating flames, paying no heed to the rubble that had just fallen not far from his person. He leisurely swaggered to the exit after the last one was in his arms.

Not a second later after he was out, the double doors disappeared as if they had never been there before. All that surrounded Haruki now were towering shelves. And sitting on those shelves were crystal orbs that contained centuries upon centuries of his memories.

Yep. His mind scape was an exact replica of the Hall of Prophecy.

Sue him for the non existent copyright.

He walked for quite a while to reach the middle of his mind scape. It was all thanks to how old he was that this part of his mind that records all of his memories, seemed endless.

After quite a long time of boredly sightseeing as he dragged his feet, he saw something that caught his immediate attention. There, right in the middle, was the biggest crystal orb within his Hall of Prophecy mindscape. Rather than being bright and smooth like all the other orbs he had passed by, it was dim, covered with cracks, and chained. It was also being held maginificantly by a stone goblet, and surrouding said goblet was a blueish circular line.

If any of his old friends were here with him, they would've laughed at his immitation of the Goblet of Fire.

Haruki, with profound experience, shrugged off his past (painful) memories in favor of the present. He stepped closer to the stone goblet, not minding the line, and pushed the flames into the gigantic orb.

The cracks soon began to mend itself together, and the chains slowly disappearing into particals. As the last of the flames vanished into the orb, the sphere burst into flames, producing an orange fire that was both beautiful as it was deadly.

A satisfied smile was playing atop Haruki's lips and as he closed his eyes, his body disappearing instantly from his mindscape. He also ignored the way the fire crackled and spat sparks so powerful that the floor had sizzled upon contact. The flames however did not manage to bypass the circular blueish line. It was designed that way, after all.

* * *

Haruki cracked an eye open, but closed it soon after. Previously sealed memories of this world's underground flashed passed his sight, causing Haruki to grimace at the feeling of his brain gaining a decade worth of knowledge within a span of a minute.

Luckily for him, Death had tinkered with his nogging and he was able to brush off the discomfort without any side effects. If not for Death, Haruki would've been nothing but a drooling bag of flesh by now since his mind contained more than a thousand years worth of memories. More than what an average human could possibly accommodate in their short lifespans.

Added to the fact that he had suddenly gained a few more years of memories, a normal person's head would've undoubtedly exploded by now - painting the walls with gore and brainmatter.

Haruki on the other hand, merely grimaced at the twinge in his head before deciding to sleep it off. His mind would automatically arrange the impromptu infux of memories by itself, so it wasn't at all dangerous for Haruki. Also, he would finally be able to place all the missing puzzle pieces of his broken knowledge back together.

For example, it was a little frustrating to know about dying will flames in general, but forgot how many there were in total and what color represents what... Or the fact that his brother-in-law was a Mafioso, but he could not, for the love of Magic, recall which Famiglia Ie-baka was associated with... Or, worst of all, the knowledge of how to use a gun, but unable to recall how to reload them!

... Ok fine, it was really frustrating.

But now he would finally be able to once again know everything he had gathered and learnt over the years as an information broker (that job was a hazard since information was literally a way for an individual of the Underworld to survive).

After a nap for course.

A satisfied sigh slipped past his lips as he drifted off into sleep land; dreaming of broken rainbows, determined clams, and an evil laughing marshmallow.

* * *

**TBC.**

Well, that was short. Muu... I blame my bunnies for not humping right.

Now to answer most of the PMs that I am too lazy to reply to; NO, I am not dropping ANY of my stories. I just have a little hard time motivating myself. Besides, I have so many stories to update (this isn't my only account)... So it'll take time. I'm totally not procrastinating. Really. It's true!

Ahem! Anyway, this chapter is just a short one to show that Haruki is back in the game. And will be involved in underground activities from now on. If you have any questions, drop a review. I'll answer most of the questions at the next chapter's AN.

Thank you so much for loving my Oblivious!Harry fic. It brings me great pleasure to read all those comments about how adorable Haruki is. And... I keep getting the feeling that everyone now hates Nana of this story. I didn't intentionally bash her! Honest! I like her canon-self! Apart from her treating Tsuna as if he's useless. Or that she already gave up on Tsuna. Or that she's too loving loving with Iemitsu. Or that.. Ok... Fine. I have a love-hate relationship with her character.

**On to Q&amp;A!** Though there isn't much questions this time round...

First; Pairings and their age gaps. As per usual I'll just say that the pairing will show itself in the future. Not something I wish to spoil. As for the age gap? I don't really care if both party is physically legal. Actually, I like shota as well. Meh.

Second; Is Harry able to see through his eyelids?! Yep!

Third; Will Harry and Skull be close friends? It depends on Skull, honestly. Harry's a pretty lax guy and would be friends with anyone who won't hurt his precious people. Though 'friends' is a word used too lightly.

Fourth; Will Shamal even be appearing since Harry is a doctor? Yep, Shamal will be appearing. I mean, Reborn doesn't know Harry is an information broker/doctor in the underground world who deals with dying will flame sickness. And Shamal is considered the BEST underground doctor there is... so who else would Reborn contact if not Shamal to cure Skullitis?

Fifth; Ehhhh!? If Harry has the Sky Pacifier, what about Aria!? All I can say is that... She does have a pacifier, but who's to say that the one she's currently holding is the real Sky Pacifier?

_**Ciao,**_  
_**UnknownRegion**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Warning(s):** Suicide mentions.

**Chapter Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or KHR, obviously.

* * *

There was a loud knocking on the front door that made Haruki look away from the TV, fries still hanging limply from in between of his lips. Maybe if he ignored it, the person would go away? The much-anticipated part where the lead actress was about to meet the valak was near.

He was proven wrong after five minutes had passed and yet the person was still knocking persistently. Haruki rolled his eyes from beneath of his eyelids and stood up with a stretch. He grabbed the remote and pressed the pause button, the movie freezing at just the right moment of when the ghost nun's face was the only thing seen on the TV screen.

Haruki smirked slightly when he stood by the door and playfully called out, "Who's there?~"

"... Really, Hari? Can't you j-just open the door for me without d-doing this every time I forget t-to bring my keys?"

"Nope~"

"Haah... F-Fine. Carmen."

"Carmen who?~"

"Carmen let me in a-already, uncle Hari - I'm freezing!"

Haruki giggled at hearing the joke (and Tsuna's pleading) and opened the door, but his laughter died down soon after he saw the state his nephew was in. He raised a questioning and disapproving brow.

"Tsu-chan... You should know better than to shower with your uniform still clothed."

"I didn't! M-more importantly, Hari, why didn't y-you open the door when I first kno-knocked?"

"Ehh. I was at the good part of the movie. Anyway, take off your shoes and stand on the mat. Your kaa-san has just finished polishing the floor."

Tsuna did just that and immediately sighed in relief at the warm temperature of the house, though he was still shaking like a leaf. Haruki shook his head slightly at his nephew and skipped towards the bathroom, intending on getting a clean tower.

As soon as he had wrapped the big and fluffy towel around Tsuna, Haruki lifted his nephew via bridal carry, ignoring the protests, and deposited the teen in the bathroom, having already prepared dry clothing beforehand.

Immediately after that, Haruki rushed to the living room and jumped onto the sofa he had previously been sitting on, fries and popcorn on his lap. He unpaused the movie and proceeded to shove the fries into his mouth.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Oh, Haruki had forgotten how overly excited Tsuna could be when Haruki was watching horror movies. Tsu-chan was such a horror-lover. With that in mind, he raised the volume and smiled happily, enjoying both the actors and actresses' screams, as well as Tsuna's excited squealing.

He would drag Tsuna to watch with him after the teen has gotten changed. Sometimes the fluffy teen would make excuses even though they both know how much he loved watching horror shows.

* * *

_Whoosh!_

Haruki tilted his head to the side - more out of reflex than thought - as not a second later, there was a tonfa embedded deeply into the wall behind of him, causing spiderweb-like cracks to appear.

His hands stopped moving as he paused with his paperwork in favor of staring at the metallic blunt weapon with confusion. It took him a second to realize and understand that Kyoya was more than angry at him for his blatant disregard for work ethics. He wasn't all that worried, however, because luckily for him, he had already predicted this to happen and had already planned a countermeasure.

He didn't have another moment to mentally pat himself on the back when he was forced to duck as Kyoya made a swipe at his head - intending to smash his skull into pieces. As expected from a person who showed not an ounce of mercy in his swings. Haruki liked to call it tough love.

The tonfa changed its course midway, now aimed straight for his unguarded nape. If Haruki was your everyday average joe, he would now be paralyzed (or dead, actually) from the neck down. Luckily for him, he was a self-proclaimed world class HTH (hand-to-hand) combat specialist.

With a twist of his body and not a movement wasted, he brought up his forearm to guard his neck, disregarding how awkward his position was - with his back on his work desk, legs apart and wrapped firmly around his attacker's waist to prevent any more advantages momentum. Actually, Haruki just didn't want to be kicked in the balls. The prefect didn't care much for gender or below the belt stunts.

His attacker bared his teeth into a fierce snarl, irritated that he was not able to land an obvious killing blow at his previously unaware target. He should tip Kyoya that if he wanted to assassinate a target, he should not be throwing his tonfa as a warning.

_Boom! Boom! Boom!_

The sounds of the explosion made Haruki blink, and although it was clearly VERY loud, Kyoya seemed oblivious to it, his focus only on the school doctor.

Haruki only had a second breather time to question the teen's hearing before Kyoya's tonfa retreated, only to be brought forward with more added weight. He grunted as he caught the tonfa with his hand. Hopefully, he would be able to stop any more attacks before Kyoya truly destroyed his office - and desk that previously held all of his carefully stacked paperwork, now littered everywhere. Dammit! Give him back his time that was wasted on filing those!

Kyoya sneered when he was unable to pull back his tonfa, and when Haruki thought that Kyoya had finally cooled down a little, a dangerous glint entered those silver eyes of his.

Time was not wasted as Haruki instantly threw the prefect off of him and backflipped off of his desk - which was, much to his dismay, pulverized by yet another tonfa held by the teen's other hand - and landed on the ground in a crouched position. How many bloody tonfas does the teen have on his person!?

The two stared at each other in silence, and as if the opening of the sliding door was the signal, moved as one. Tonfa met scalpel, creating a metallic clang that resonated throughout the infirmary. Haruki could've definitely ended this meaningless go about within the span of a second, but he honestly preferred to deflect, dodge, or parry rather than to full out attack. He'd rather one-hit someone when they were unaware than to clash 'blades' with another person.

"You've gotten faster, Kyo-chan - did you go on a diet perhaps? Although reducing your weight helped in improving your speed, it isn't healthy to not eat properly." Haruki praised whilst giving out good advice. All the while showing a gentle closed eye smile.

Kyoya froze - which Haruki took note to (yet again) advice the boy to never freeze during a battle lest he wish to die - before the teen gritted his teeth in anger.

"...I'll bite you to death!" The prefect ran forward, clearly wanting to make clear of his statement.

As Haruki blocked and dodged the teen's violent attacks, mentally crying over yet another broken medicine bottle, he decided to count down the minutes.

He held in a wince when he heard a familiar girly shriek. Haruki tilted his head slightly, dodging yet another violent swipe whilst he looked at the direction of the shriek.

"Oh! Tsu-chan! Hello there." He greeted cheerfully as he idly parried yet another attack from Kyoya. "Do you require yet another set of uniform for your rather indecent hobby?"

Tsuna gapped before he spluttered at Haruki's question. The poor teen stuttered and stumbled over his words, not quite making any sense, as he tried to deny his uncle's accusations about his hobby. Tsuna mentally cried at his uncle's misunderstanding and truly cursed Reborn from the bottom of his heart. What if Uncle Hari thought him some kind of pervert!?

Too late for that Tsuna, for Haruki really thought his nephew to be an open closet pervert.

Haruki continued to deflect Kyoya's attack, patiently awaiting for his very flushed nephew to calm down enough to form proper words. The infirmary doctor roamed his eyes on his nephew's body (the fish-covered boxers caused Haruki to make a mental note of buying better underwear for his nephew), and could only sigh at the state the teen was in. He really needed to get Tsuna out of his recent hobby of stripping at a public setting. It was scandalous and if not careful, some pedophile could attempt rape at his innocent Tsu-chan!

The attacks suddenly stopped, causing Haruki to turn his attention back onto the prefect, who had deposited his tonfas somewhere on his person, and was scowling at the door.

Just in time.

Tetsuya, who had appeared behind of Tsuna, shouted, even though he was literally gulping for air as if he had just finished running a marathon.

"Kyo-san!" Insert panting here. "Ishiko-san requests that you return home at your earliest of convenience!" Haruki instantly translated the sentence to; 'come home right now whether you're busy or not'. As expected of Hibari Ishiko to twist demands into requests, yet still causing the other party to know that she was demanding rather than requesting modestly. Hm, he confused himself.

Kyoya turned his glare from Tetsuya to Haruki, those eyes shooting accusations at the doctor. Haruki merely shrugged in apparent confusion, his body language already adopted to innocent almost immediately during Tetsuya's panicked announcement.

"Better not keep your okaa-san waiting, Kyo-chan." Haruki's smile grew sharper, and unbeknown to him, more predatory. "She's not a patient woman, very much like her son in that aspect."

The prefect's glare intensified, causing both Tetsuya and the still half naked Tsuna to sweat bullets. A moment passed before Kyoya finally Hn-ed and exited the infirmary, his coat flapping dramatically as he turned the corner.

Tetsuya bowed apologetically to Haruki before he dashed after his leader dutifully.

A moment of silent.

"What just happened?"

"Nothing of importance, dear nephew. Now then, shall we get you a new set of uniform? or better yet, perhaps I should give you another form of The Talk before that."

Insert Tsuna's rapidly paling features here.

* * *

_**-A short Time Skip later-**_

A puff of smoke was softly exhaled out of Haruki's lips as he sat crossed legged atop the fiberglass water tank on the roof. Said water tank was the perfect temperature and he was tempted to just lay down and take a nap. Preferably until school ends.

Sadly for him, he knew that lunch break would be ending soon.

He sighed. Work really was the bane of his existence. Why couldn't money just grow on trees? And why couldn't Ie-Baka send more money back to his wife or something? The man's salary was more than enough for him to spare more than a mesely 159,195 yen (an exact conversion of 1,500 USD) per month!

His somewhat peaceful lunch break and mental ranting about idiot brother-in-laws-that-should-stop-lying-to-their-wife-and-retire-already were cut off when the door slammed open. He instantly knew that it was not Kyoya. The emo-ish teen would never do something like slamming the roof's door open. Perhaps break it off its hedges, but not something weak like slamming.

Haruki cracked an eye open, staring curiously at the teen (wasn't that Tsuyoshi's son?) who was climbing over the fence. Must be another adrenaline junkie. Teenagers these days should stop trying to follow the Russian Daredevil trends. Did they not know how many idiots had died trying to get cool selfie photos? He would so be telling Tsuyoshi of his son's completely stupid adventures after work.

His eyelid grew heavy and he groggily succumbed to Morpheus' light embrace.

Not a moment later, he was startled awake by quite a number of feet racing up the roof's stairs. The voices of the students caused him to wince as they unintelligible spoke all at once, creating a noise similar to when he visited the marketplace during a sale.

It was a slow process, but he managed to gather what the heck was happening from the words the students were shouting. His assumptions were wrong. The teen - Yamamoto Takeshi - was actually on the verge of committing suicide. Not an adrenaline junkie. Whoops.

A breath of relief slipped past his lips. At least Yamamoto-kun has many friends that care. The teen would, of course, listen to them and stop his foolishness. Even after living such a long life, Haruki was still Harry, who still has a hero-complex the size of Jupiter.

But he was wrong. These people that called themselves Yamamoto-kun's friends sounded... off. Even to him who was socially stunted. Like how they would ask him to stop 'joking around'. Or that it 'wasn't funny to be faking suicide'. Or stop 'being dramatic'.

Argh... Why were humans so complicated?

The mashed up voices were suddenly cut off, much to Haruki's curiosity. He sat up, and could only raise a brow at the sight of his nephew sprawled on the roof's ground, panic evident on his face. An authentic smile was unconsciously formed on his lips as he listened to his nephew's clumsy, yet heartfelt and genuine persuasion for Yamamoto to stop his foolishness. Unlike those idiots who claimed to be Yamamoto's friends.

It was nostalgic... How Tsuna reminded him of his previous self.

Haruki was proud of his nephew. So very proud.

The warmth and satisfaction he was feeling were suddenly replaced by cold fear, when Yamamoto grabbed onto Tsuna's sleeve, resulting in Tsuna to trip and fall back onto the fence as the useless thing gave away, much to everyone's horror.

"K... KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The crowd screamed in fright as they watched the two teenagers fall off the edge.

_N-No!_

He moved, but he wasn't fast enough. Haruki's fingers had managed to grab ahold of Tsuna's hand, but because of how sweaty their palms were, he didn't manage to get a good grip, much to his horror.

He was already preparing to jump off of the roof, but he paused when he saw Tsuna's clothes being ripped into pieces and an orange dying will flame bursting out from Tsuna's forehead.

"SAVE YAMAMOTO WITH MY DYING WILL!"

No, Tsu-baka. 'Save Yamamoto and myself'. That should've been the correct wording.

Haruki sighed and facepalmed when Tsuna comically grew a giant spring on the crown of his head. This was all just too stupid for words and he was too tired for this. Damn Reborn for making him lose his cool. He seriously wanted to sleep right now.

Haruki was quick to put his smile back into place, made sure his eyelids were closed again, and ushered everyone off the roof, for once, playing oblivious and saying that everything was merely a skit (and it wasn't that hard to convince them as well).

That stunt would've undoubtedly reduced ten years of his life if he had a lifespan.

* * *

**TBC.**

I wasn't quite sure how to add Yamamoto into Tsuna's gang, so I mostly did it like in the manga. Sorry for the uncreativity of it!

Currently in the Daily Life Arc, so for the next few chapters, it will be more to introducing the main characters, as well as letting you guys be comfortable with Harry's personality as Haruki. I'm more excited at writing the Future Arc and the Arcobaleno Trials than this, to be honest, but it would make no sense whatsoever if I just skipped everything. Heh.

For now, I shall do my ultimate technique... the Sliding Dogeza! (シ_ _)シ人 Please forgive me for how short and shitty this chapter is! I have no excuses!

**Ciao,  
**_**UnknownRegion**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Warning(s):** None

**Chapter Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or KHR, obviously.

* * *

It was a beautiful day to enjoy the outdoors. The air was fresh, and the birds were singing their beautiful songs. This was obviously a legitimate enough reason for Haruki to skip work to enjoy the tranquillity in repose to the rowdiness of school.

He was simply strolling aimlessly across the park, his hands resting limply inside the pockets of his hoodie - and for once, not smiling as he looked up at the blue, cloudless sky.

He allowed his mind to wander off, listening to mother nature and the buzz of his many invisible informants - which were now active since he went back to being an information broker for the mafia - he noticed not that a group of ladies were heading his way.

Haruki was brought out of his daydream as he felt a tap on his shoulder, a soft touch of familiarness that made him unconsciously relax his fight or flight instincts.

"It's rare to see such a grumpy face from you, Haruki-san."

The person who disrupted his thoughts said, her tone was thick with amusement - hiding the slight worry he heard.

It made his lip twitch upwards as he turned around, grinning at the group of ladies.

"Why hello there, gorgeous. How may I be of service to such stunningly beautiful ladies such as yourselves this fine morning?" He playfully raised a brow as he bowed and took the hand of Sasagawa Yuuna, giving a kiss to her knuckles.

She was someone with a cute face, even if she was in her 30s - with chestnut brown hair that was cut into a short bob, and light makeup applied to enhance her features. Her chocolate brownish eyes were slanted downwards, giving her a look of gentleness. She wore a flowery patterned long dress that shadowed over her brightly coloured palm shoe.

"Ever the gentleman." Another one spoke, her voice held the firmness of a regal noblewoman, however, the warmth in her grey eyes made Haruki's grin widen to absurd proportions.

Hibari Ishiko was such a tsundere in Haruki's eyes. Just like her son. Less violent, though.

Her back was ramrod straight, and her nose a little high in the air, making her look arrogantly confident. Her short hair framed her expressionless face, and she wore a three-piece suit that made her look like a handsome woman. Her heels added more to her height, and it really did make her look intimidating when compared to other business(wo)men.

"My, when have I ever not been a gentleman?"

"When you childishly sprinkled itchy powder inside ALL of my husband's clothing, Haruki-san!" The shortest in the group huffed out with a pout, her arms crossed as she rolled her eyes upwards.

Always the loud one, Miura Hitomi. Never change.

Hitomi was always covered in bright colours, and her own clothing was truly ghastly for a designer. She had long and straight black hair that touched her bottom, and she always wore a cute cartoonish mask that covered at least the bottom half of her face - so people other than family and friends didn't really know what she looked like.

"He was asking for it!" Haruki countered whilst blowing a raspberry at the shorty.

"Enough of the banter, ladies - and yes, I was including you too, Haruki-kun ("Hey!"). It's been awhile since we all gathered... Shall we have an early lunch to catch up?"

The kind old woman that he affectionally called Misa-chan (Kawahira Misaki), covered her lips with a wrinkly hand, her expression looking at them fondly.

He, as per usual, ignored the illusion that covered _her_ and smiled back affectionally.

She was the oldest amongst his group of friends, but their age meant nothing if they got along well enough. She always kept her silvery hair in a tight bun, and would constantly be seen wearing a kimono of all sorts of patterns, the colour mostly green. She was truly a traditional, refined _lady_.

Like an anego.

"It's because Haruki-san keeps going MIA. You better agree - I'll drag you by the ankles if I have to!"

"How childish!"

"Says the person who looks like one!"

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do t-"

"Will the two children keep quiet as the adults discuss where to have their lunch?" Kurokawa Miki, who had been quiet up until now, finally intervened, her eyes narrowed dangerously.

Miki was strict and well disciplined. Her wavy brown hair would always be in a ponytail and was currently wearing a one-piece elegant black dress that showed her curves at all the right places. Her heels made her calf muscles look splendid as she jutted her hip to one side.

Haruki merely smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, silently taunting the international actress that was so very out of character from her 'cool beauty' public image.

Watanabe Naomi, on the other hand, pouted at being called a child as she whined to Yuuna, her image be damned since she was with her closest friends. Her actress mask had no place when she was surrounded by them.

Naomi could be considered the most beautiful amongst the women, what with her model-like looks and tall height. With or without makeup, everyone would agree that she was stunning. Sadly, her curves were hidden behind baggy hoodies and sweatpants due to her going incognito. She currently also wore an ugly beanie and large outdated spectacles.

She would definitely be unrecognisable with her current childish demeanour and lack of curves.

Yuuna, being the angel she was, merely hummed with a motherly smile as she patted her rather famous friend, looking quite comedic to Haruki since Yuuna was at least a head and a half shorter than Naomi.

Hitomi, the one who had her bad-tempered (in Haruki's eyes, anyway) husband scratching for at least a month, stood on her tippy toes to compensate for her lack of height, boldly proclaimed that they were going to Takesushi with her pitiful chest (here Haruki snickered secretly) puffed out.

No arguments were made and they all made their way towards their destination, Haruki grinning all the while.

He had sorely missed his group of friends - and he was not ashamed to say that he would die for them (being immortal notwithstanding).

* * *

As soon as they entered Takesushi, they were welcomed warmly by the owner and led to a table that was reserved solely for Haruki and his group of friends.

They ordered a feast, and as soon as the food was placed on their table, they dug in after they said their prayers and thanks.

Tsuyoshi was indeed asked to join them, however, due to him being the only staff present, needed to prepare the meals of his other customers.

With a shrug, the group all turned to Haruki.

"How's Nana-chan doing, Haruki-san?" Yuuna opened the conversation by asking about Haruki's sister.

Haruki merely smiled cheerfully in response. "Still the same. Busy with taking care of Tsu-kun and the house. Hopefully, she could join us next time."

"Still... playing hide and seek with you every day?" Ishiko's eyes were a little frosty, but Haruki missed the looks his friends exchanged to each other as he grabbed a piece of sushi

"Yep." He popped the P. "It's her favourite game, after all. I can never deny her that, no matter how old we now are."

"Hn."

"Really, you shouldn't answer with a grunt. Kyoya-kun seriously takes after you, you know?"

Ishiko didn't deem that worthy of a response as she elegantly swiped a sushi from his plate to eat.

Haruki pouted but allowed her. He was too fond of the businesswoman - bad habits and all.

"How long will you be here in Namimori for, Nao-chan? I heard that you are busy with a new upcoming movie - which I can't wait to watch, by the way. You looked so pretty in the photo shoot." Yuuna looked curiously at Naomi, who was stuffing her face inelegantly, very much an opposite to the regal businesswoman who had her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Ah hew yash."

"... Don't talk with your mouth full, you overgrown chimpanzee." Miki snapped at the actress as she slapped a hand to the back of Naomi's head.

The international star merely rolled her eyes and forcefully swallowed, ignoring how Yuuna was chiding Miki for her violent behaviour.

"A few days at most. My schedule's filled up. I'm actually planning on visiting my daughter before I fly out of Japan."

"I hope Nagi-chan is doing well."

"Yeah. Me too. I want to show her the world someday."

"You must've taken a lot of pictures during your travels." Hitomi leant curiously against Naomi, her expression full of anticipation.

"Hell yeah! I'll show you guys after I finish putting it all into an album."

"I can't wait!"

"On the topic of your daughter, I still disapprove of your decision of leaving her with your ex-husband. He is such an awful man. I pity the poor girl..." Misaki frowned with displeasure as she idly slapped Ishiko's wandering hand from getting a piece from her plate with the wooden fan she was always carrying around.

"It's not as if I want to leave her with him..." The superstar grimaced as she threw Ishiko a dirty glare for daring to steal her tamagoyaki whilst she was distracted. The damn Hibari truly was a menace. "It's just I travel a lot. And Na-chan is too weak to be moved every few days. It would burden her body too much."

"He's a workaholic! He doesn't care about her!" The pottery master sneered.

They all continued with their meal, knowing that Misaki wasn't actually sneering at Naomi, but her 2nd ex-husband.

The old lady had always voiced her displeasure, and as much as the group agreed with her, they all knew that Naomi's job was the only thing keeping Nagi alive. Almost all of her income was used to support the condition Nagi was in.

The poor teen was born prematurely with a weak body.

Followed by that dreadful accident, she was in no condition to be out of the hospital for long periods of time.

Naomi had always been guilty that she was the cause of this. Her unhealthy smoking and drinking habits during her younger days caused her only child to suffer, and she regretted it. No, not her child. She regretted how disgusting she was before she met Haruki. If not for him, she would've neglected and even perhaps abused the child.

"It's better than leaving her in an orphanage, Misa-chan." Haruki finally said after a minute of silence. "She spends most of her time in the hospital, and out of her step-father's house, anyway."

"I could've taken care of her." Misaki harrumphed.

"We all would've." Yuuna soothed as she smiled sadly at the elder. "But you know that Namimori doesn't have any advanced medical equipment for Nagi-chan's condition. Besides... Haruki-san is busy with finding a way to cure her. He'll have her running around like any other teenager soon."

Yuuna gave Haruki an apologetic look, not meaning to pressure him. He only nodded slightly, knowing that this was all to reassure Misa-chan. It was bad for her to continue being angry due to her old age.

"... Very well. I apologise for losing my temper."

Naomi nodded mutely, her eyes slightly shining with tears.

"Let's visit Nagi together." Miki suddenly stated, her voice monotone as she looked directly at Naomi.

Don't be fooled by Miki's expressionless tone of voice or face. She cares just as much as Yuuna.

"All of us will! Right?!" Hitomi grinned as she puffed her chest out as if daring anyone to say otherwise.

Naomi laughed and wiped her eyes with a tissue, soon bowing in gratitude to the group.

They all then talked about their own kids, the topic changing to a lighter one as they laughed at the Sasagawa siblings, as well as Kurokawa Hana's rebellious attitude of calling men monkeys.

For Kyoya though, it made all but Misaki and Haruki shiver, which made Ishiko smug. She smirked with pride at how manly her son had turned out.

Hitomi's daughter, on the other hand, caused Miki to tease the girl's mother about the teen's stalking tendency, which in turn made Hitomi yell out that the lawyer was a baka.

When everyone turned to Haruki to hear about Tsuna, Haruki fell silent.

His nephew was now a candidate for being Vongola Decimo, and Haruki was fearful for him.

As his head was down, the group exchanged looks, fearing that something had happened to their friend's timid nephew. They knew that Haruki was regularly worried about Tsuna being constantly bullied.

"He's... better. He has friends now! One's a loudmouth brat, but he's loyal. The other is Yamamoto's baseball-obsessed son. I'm proud of him."

Haruki finally said, pushing all the dark thoughts of Tsuna being a future mafioso out of his mind.

Without difficulty, he made sure to tell embarrassing stories of Tsuna's current life, as well as his cute tutor, to make his group forget about his previous silence and laugh anew.

* * *

The catch-up came to an end after they noticed that it was time for dinner soon.

Yuuna and Hitomi excused themselves so that they could cook dinner for their families.

Miki and Ishiko stayed with Haruki a little while longer before they soon left when the two got a phone call from their respective companies.

Misaki was the last to leave, both of them sipping tea in blissful silence before she left, saying that her grandson won't eat anything but her handmade ramen.

It made Haruki happy that everyone was well, and after saying goodbye to Tsuyoshi, left to go home for dinner.

Whilst on his way back home, he coincidentally saw Tsuna sitting beside a cow cosplaying as a human child - both staring at the waters by the riverside. He tilted his head curiously and made his way over, completely fascinated by how advanced cows were now.

If humans were not careful, they might lose their position as the top predators of the animal kingdom!

Ok.

What the heck did he eat to spout such nonsense?

Haruki focused intently at the cow, before noticing that it was actually a child and that he wasn't high as a kite to have imagined such things.

With a sigh of relief, he silently walked up to the two and glomped his nephew, eliciting a screech of surprise from Tsuna.

"Tsu-kun~! What are you doing here?" He smiled mischievously, his mood still soaring above the clouds.

"H-hari! What are you doing here?"

Haruki rested his chin atop his nephew's fluffy head and inhaled the teen's scent. It was soothing and warm, and he didn't want to release the teen.

Tsuna seemed to indulge him as the Vongola heir patted his uncle's head awkwardly.

"Hugging."

"Other than that, captain obvious."

"Very sassy, Tsu-kun."

"Learnt from the best."

"That's me boy."

Even though Tsuna wasn't his son, Haruki was the one who was there when Ie-baka wasn't around. So even if Haruki was being impudent to think that he was ranked higher than Ie-baka within Tsuna's mind, he wanted to cherish the moment before Tsuna grew older.

But he knew that he could never be anything but Tsuna's uncle.

Just a relative.

He still had his eyes closed as per usual, but he could still see that the cow-child was moving closer to them, those innocent and childish eyes looking at them with a certain emotion Haruki couldn't quite decipher.

"Lambo-san wants a hug too!"

With that, the cow-child jumped onto Haruki's back and held on his neck, eliciting a chuckle from him and a groan from Tsuna for the added weight.

"A friend of yours, Tsu-kun?" Haruki asked with mirth lacing his voice.

"R-reborn's... probably."

"Hmm~ Then, does... Lambo-kun want to have dinner with us? Reborn will be there."

"Lambo-san doesn't want to eat with meanie R-r-r-r-reborn!"

"How about I keep Reborn's mean-ness away during meal time?"

"Really? Onii-san will do that for Lambo-san?"

Tsuna muttered about how unfair it was that Lambo called Haruki onii-san when Haruki could be considered an old man, but him dame-Tsuna.

They both ignored the fluffy headed teen.

"Really."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"But... Lambo-san wants grape candy first!"

"How about after dinner? We don't want to spoil your appetite. My little sister makes a mean Japanese meal."

"Lambo-san doesn't want to eat mean things!"

"Sometimes, mean things are good for you."

"HIIEE! Hari! Don't teach m-misleading things to children!"

Tsuna's horrified expression made Haruki roar with laughter.

* * *

**TBC.**

Just a reminder. These OCs are important to Haruki, but will not make a constant appearance. Just a mentioning here and there, and they will rarely meet up because of their busy schedules.

Kurokawa Miki - Hana's mother [Lawyer]  
Sasagawa Yuuna - Kyoko and Ryohei's mother [Baker]  
Hibari Ishiko - Kyoya's mother [Businesswoman]  
Miura Hitomi - Haru's mother [Designer]  
Watanabe Naomi - Nagi's mother [International Superstar]

A/N: So... Yeah. It's been close to a year. I know. What kind of update lag time is this?! I blame my bunnies for not humping right! Anyway, I hope the people who are still following this story enjoy the chapter. I once again apologise for how short this one is! For now... SLIDING DOGEZA! m(_ _;m)三(m;_ _)m

**Ciao,**  
_**UnknownRegion**_

_**P.S. I had this in my Doc Manager for at least three months... and when I was going to publish a new story, saw that I had this draft and have yet to post it. LOL. Omg, I was so shocked! **_


	8. Chapter 8

** Chapter Warning(s):** Some crude language

**Chapter Pairing(s):** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HP or KHR, obviously.

* * *

Haruki, with a rare show of concentration, was focused on slowly adding exactly ten drops of basilisk venom into a green concoction - being extra careful due to the highly explosive nature of this potion recipe.

The reason for why he was making such a deadly poiso- ahem, potion?

Bianchi.

The arrival of the hitwoman in his sister's home made him remember a deal they had struck when Haruki was in his old information broker days, and when the Poison Scorpion was merely a wet-behind- the-ear rookie.

What the deal entails was, basically, Bianchi would retrieve a thumb drive 'Info Broker Harry' had lost by accident during one of his lazy days, and in return for said thumb drive, would give Bianchi 1L of deadly poison that could melt a person's innards upon consumption - a drop would work well in torture.

Bianchi managed after a month (pretty good for a newbie), and when she handed the thumb drive over, Harry just blinked, confused, before having a poisonous cake slammed into his face for 'being forgetful'.

Of course, that didn't make Harry remember such a deal, but after a not so gentle reminder by Death (who had come to visit and played his assistant for a bit), he ended up saying that she would get the poison after he made it.

Which he never did because Okaa-sama called him back to take care of his little sister and nephew.

Oh, and he did apply a seal to himself...

Now that he has a chance to fulfil his end of the deal, he would do so. Since he was active again, though yet to make an appearance just yet.

The timing was a little off. Maybe in another year or so after he collected all the data on newly formed Famiglias, rumours and gossip, and greenhorn Hitmen/hitwomen... etc etc...

Just as he was about to add the fifth drop, he heard his nephew's signature screeching. Thankfully, he had prepared for it, so he was unfazed and carried on. Maybe he should create and sell a customised T-shirt that says; 'Ignore the HIIIEEEs and carry on'. It would've definitely sold like hotcakes in Namimori.

At the ninth drop, however, his alarm clock of a nephew barged uninvitedly into his room (he should've locked his door), glomping him from behind. The teen clung onto Haruki's back like a koala, his grip unyielding.

"Ah..." Haruki let out a weak sound as he realised that he had accidentally released his hold on the vial of basilisk venom, causing it to land directly into his mini cauldron.

The concoction turned a ghastly colour, and weird sounds could be heard emitting from it. As Haruki stared blankly at his failed creation, the liquid started to bubble alarmingly as hissing sounds continued to rise in volume. Even the mini cauldron began to shake as if throwing a tantrum. To sum the whole thing up, it looked ready to blow up like his favourite poisonous fish.

Without wasting a second, he willed his magic to force the failed poison to evaporate, making sure that the gas does not reach his unguarded nephew. A human's insides would've melted immediately upon inhalation.

Now that he wasn't concentrated on his failure of a potion, he noticed that his nephew was actually crying silently, the back of his hoodie feeling damp.

Not knowing what had happened, and him being a total retard at comforting someone, Haruki tried to remember what was written on Death's handy dandy notebook on what to do.

When he found an answer written in Death's chicken scratch the entity called a handwriting, Haruki wanted to facepalm at the pillock.

'Find out the cause of the problem and get rid of it. I'll follow up here.' doesn't help in comforting someone, Death!

Haruki can't help but to sweatdrop at the useless contents of the guidebook and question the facts written on it. After experiencing over thirty years of being a human again, he acknowledged that Death's notebook was getting a little outdated... or to put it in an easier way; everything was written half-heartedly?

Haruki decided that this wasn't the time to question Death's knowledge (or lack thereof) on human life and reached a conclusion to just do what he saw others did. Time to show what he had learnt after living here for almost four decades!

... Hopefully, the dramas he suffered through were good references.

"Tsu-chan? Buddy? What's wrong?" Haruki greeted his nephew soothingly, his head turned to look over his shoulder so that he was seeing his nephew's head. He also decided to test the waters a little. "Did Lambo steal your cupcakes again? I can always make you a new one?"

The fluffy haired teen's shoulders trembled a little before the teen shook his head in a show that his guess was wrong.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Another shake of the head in negative.

"Were you bullied? I can sack Kyoya-kun on them?"

Another negative.

"Did a cockroach fly through your window again?"

Tsuna's grip immediately became borderline deadly, even if his face was still buried within Haruki's back

"Ok, no saying the name of those things 'cause it'll summon those hell spawns. Got it."

He was doing... not good. At all. In fact, he was doing exceptionally well in making this awkward for himself. And maybe causing Tsuna to hate him for being abysmal at human interactions.

That thought made Haruki desperate for a solution. Or Nana. Nana would've probably handled this better.

Whilst Haruki was lost in the sea of self-doubt, Tsuna's silent crying had turned into loud sobbing - even hiccuping due to how hard the boy was weeping.

Ah, he really fucked up.

With clenched teeth, he decided to screw everything and just do what he felt he needed to do.

He turned, carried the teen over to his bed, and placed the sobbing mess of his nephew on his lap, his arms wrapped around Tsuna in an embrace.

Whilst he made shushing sounds, he began to rock the teen, resting his chin on the fluffy head.

"Hush, child. I'm here. Uncle Hari won't let anything happen to you whilst I'm still around."

That, apparently, was the right thing to say, because Tsuna peeked at Haruki, eyes red and puffy. The emotions swirling in those chocolate orbs of his were unidentified by Haruki. All but one.

He was familiar with this one due to his previous job in the afterlife.

Extreme fear.

Haruki's eyes were icicles beneath his lids.

Who dared?! Who dared to cause this emotion to appear within his precious person's eyes?!

With a gentleness that was only shown to his most important people, he caressed Tsuna's brown locks and kissed the crown of the teen's head, trying to dispel the fear that was still apparent in his nephew's eyes.

"Hey." He whispered lovingly, warm emerald green meeting with shining chocolate brown as he brought their foreheads together. "There you are. I was missing those beautiful eyes of yours, buddy."

He could see the flush on the teen's cheeks, but he paid it no mind, knowing that Tsuna was easily embarrassed by these things.

"Do you want to talk about it? No? That's fine. You can tell me whenever you're ready. For now, why don't you accompany me to bed? I know it's still early, but I'm sure you're tired after a long day at school."

At first, Tsuna looked afraid that Haruki would force his problems out in the open, but when Haruki assured him that it was fine and that they could sleep together, the teen's eyelids suddenly felt heavy.

"Sleep, love. Don't worry about anything. I'll be here when you awaken."

As if Tsuna was put to ease, he fell asleep abruptly (in his uniform... urgh). His hands, though, were still grabbing a fistful of Haruki's hoodie in a show of not wanting to let Haruki go even in his sleep.

Haruki guessed that crying must've tire the teen out.

Since Tsuna was now in Morpheus's safe embrace, the warmth in Haruki's eyes vanished, murderous thoughts clouding his mind.

It was at this moment of time that the door to his bedroom was knocked. Haruki wanted to dismiss the person away, but they seemed to have read his mind because they stepped in without waiting for his permission.

The infant's fedora was slanted downwards, shadowing half of his face and giving him an unapproachable appearance.

"Sorry, Reborn-chan. Tsu-kun isn't in the right state of mind to be tutored right now. Let's have today be a day off for both of you? I'm sure Lambo would love to have more time to play with his friend."

Even though his voice was soft and he phrased it as if he was making a suggestion, there was a hint of warning to comply. Haruki did not want the sadistic not-baby anywhere near his nephew - especially when Tsuna was currently at his weakest thus far.

Reborn tilted the tip of his fedora with a finger, an apologetic and regretful expression on his face. Haruki didn't know if it was true or false due to how experienced the hitman was with acting. And how inexperienced Haruki was with humans in general (apart from those he interacted with, the rest of humanity remains a mystery to him).

"I pranked him too far. You have my apology, Haruki-san."

For the first time in front of someone other than his family, Haruki's eyelids lifted, void black clashed briefly against cold emerald green, an instant connection was formed, unaware and left sleeping until the future.

He could see that Reborn was frozen by his death glare, but their eye contact remained - as if the not-infant wanted to convey his sincerity. Haruki mentally commended the hitman for not shitting himself right there and then. His glare would've been able to make a lesser man shed tears and run back to his mommy.

After a minute of tensed silence, Haruki closed his eyes and smiled, sharp and dangerous.

"What. The. Fucking. Hell. Did. You. Do. Infant?" Each word was pronounced with killing intent, causing Haruki's voice to deepen.

He knew that his behaviour was causing alarm bells to ring inside of the hitman's head, but he couldn't control himself.

Tsunayoshi was one of his precious people.

And Tsunayoshi was weeping as if he had been told that Nana and Haruki had contracted an incurable disease and would be dying soon.

Haruki wanted the little shite dead. Death would follow up like the entity had written so, right?

Lady luck must've been by the world's strongest Sun's side because as soon as Haruki decided to damn the consequences and just go 'off with the fucker's head!', Tsuna groaned, causing all of Haruki's killing intent to dissipate as if it was never there the first place - leaving Haruki looking harmless and innocent.

Not that that was going to fool Reborn.

"Uncle...?" Was asked groggily.

Tsuna's hold also relaxed, letting the front of Haruki's hoodie go in order to raise a fist and cutely rub one of his puffy eyes.

Awww!

Haruki almost died of cuteness overload!

"I'm here, Tsu-kun." He whispered, a kiss being placed on the teen's forehead, his expression soft and loving.

"Wha-... Hmm..."

"Why don't you sleep some more? You've only rested for five minutes or so."

"Can't. Felt danger."

"Nonsense. Our home is the safest place in the world. How can there be danger here?"

"No... Reborn. Felt him in danger."

That caused Haruki to stiffen. Tsuna's hyper intuition was too accurate. Can you take a break for a minute or so? That would've been enough time for Haruki to make Reborn disappear - being the bringer of death and all that shite.

"Hahaha. No way~ Tsu-chan must still be sleeping! Reborn-chan is the world's greatest hitman, yes?"

Haruki tried to make it sound as if he was indulging a child's wild imaginative playtime.

It, however, seemed to have an entirely opposite effect.

Tsuna suddenly snapped awake, screeching about how Reborn was just playing a 'mafia game' and wasn't really a hitman.

Haruki could only chuckle nervously, thinking that he should've just kept his lips sealed and wait for Tsuna to fall back asleep. Didn't he already confirm that he was shitty with words and emotions?

Having been misunderstood is just sad... Was his acting that sucky? He thought he was a great actor. A world class actor.

After a few minutes of sweatdropping as he watched his nephew try to make some random excuses whilst still obliviously seated on Haruki's lap, Reborn cleared his throat, causing the two relatives to turn towards the suit-wearing infant.

"Tsuna, let's go back to your room. We're short on time. One hour and forty-five minutes remaining... and counting."

Tsuna paled rapidly, causing Haruki's arms to tighten their hold on his nephew's waist. He, also, frowned angrily at Reborn.

What had that sadistic little shite threaten his nephew with?!

"I-it... huuu..." Tsuna stuttered, but stopped and took a deep breath before he continued, sounding more relaxed and... mature. "It's fine, Hari. I won't leave you or okaa-san behind. Promise."

Haruki was very confused. Like, very.

But seeing how those orange (yes, orange) coloured eyes were burning with resolution and determination, he could only smile - albeit a little unsurely, but who was paying attention? Not him - at his nephew.

"Alright. I trust you. But if you really do leave us behind, I'll cry. And everyone won't want to see an old man cry hideously, right?"

The two grinned at each other, the room's atmosphere feeling much lighter than before.

"I doubt anyone's crying can be more hideous than Nakamura-chan's [1]. Her runny mascara and eyeliner made her look like an evil spirit who got rejected from even King Yama."

They shared a laugh at the memory of Haruki pranking the hormonal college student. Those were the good ol' days.

**(A/N: Would you guys like to see an omake of that?)**

After sharing a couple more funny stories, Tsuna kissed his uncle's cheek, reluctantly got off of Haruki's lap, and left the room, looking more peaceful than ever.

Before he left, however, Haruki heard a whisper from the teen.

"Time to convince Shamal that I'm worth saving."

Hm?

Haruki tilted his head, and looked around, wanting to question Reborn as to why the pervert was here in Namimori.

Reborn, the cunning shite, however, took the time when both uncle and nephew were busy reminiscing to escape from the room. Probably going to find out Haruki's identity as well as connection to the mafia soon - after resolving whatever deadline those two were trying to settle.

Tsk.

"Don't make me regret letting you go, Reborn." Was whispered out loud, but after a minute, he continued, his eyes widened. "Wait. Will that womaniser Shamal hit on Nana?"

* * *

Before I start with the A/N, I would like to thank you all for being patient with me, and for all your support. I seriously can't thank you enough. Thank you so much!

[1] Anyone remembers who Nakamura-chan is? No? She's the one who had her underwear stolen in chapter 3, hehe.

**A/N:**

Fufufu! A quick update, if I do say so myself! I wrote this during work in my phone's memo, which started from an idea, that turned into a word, then extended to a paragraph... which somehow became a chapter?

I hope you guys enjoyed this! I'm trying my best to introduce all canon characters and progress to another Arc ASAP (Haru will appear in Tsuna's POV soon since I had this idea and couldn't add that part in this chapter), as well as to not write it as if I'm just re-telling you the anime. That would be boring, so I added some angst! I meant twist! Even though it was supposed to be a funny episode/chapter on the anime/manga...

If you read my other stories (which majority of them are not on this account... ehh, why do I have separate accounts? I ask myself that question all the time when I log in) all my work involve dark/angst... I can't break the habit, you see! I've tried writing a fluffy chapter, but somehow, it turned really gruesome at one point and ended really badly. So this is the best I could go without making this chapter into something people cry over (mainly me accidentally killing off a character somehow).

Ok, enough of my rambling.

**Let's do some Q&amp;A since it's been awhile?**

**1\. Why did the gang not explain anything to Haruki after the stunt Tsuna and Takeshi pulled?**

\- Haruki is always oblivious, so the gang just assumes that he is like everyone; thinking that the two teens were both just acting. Maybe I'll put that part in as an omake?

**2\. Is Kawahira Misaki Uncle Kawahira?**

-Well, I gave obvious clues so I won't even hide it here. Yes. They have both been friends for quite a long time, and Haruki was the one who pushed 'Misaki-san' to open a pottery shop. The reason being... You'll have to stay tuned to find that one out! It's quite a rib-tickling one if I do say so myself (^_−)

**3\. Did Nagi's (Chrome) past change?**

-Yes, it did. It has to do with Haruki being in this universe. A butterfly effect, I guess. Nagi's parents weren't supposed to be divorced as well. But because Nagi's mother met Haruki, she was changed by being involved with his group of friends - which are all mothers apart from Kawahira and Haruki. Thus, she learnt how to care for her own child rather than to despise the poor girl.

**4\. Why do the Arcobaleno assume that Aria is the Sky pacifier holder?**

-It has been passed down from mother to daughter for generations, so I guess they just... assumed. As I have answered above, Haruki's presence in this universe was unexpected, so there will be minor and major changes due to the butterfly effect. Just like how he affected Nagi's past by being friends with her mother. Haruki is also someone who doesn't care about humans in general (other than his precious people), accepting their faults and whatnot, making him an excellent sky in the eyes of Kawahira - leading them to meet and him being the Sky pacifier holder. The pacifier Aria is holding is something a like a dummy that Haruki made with his magic. He doesn't want to get involved in troublesome things, so he tends to be low-profile. A reason why, even though he's involved in the mafia as an information broker, he still wears a mask to hide his face.

**5\. Wouldn't Reborn have felt the pacifier underneath Haruki's clothes when he was being hugged?**

-I'm ashamed to say that that is a plothole. I didn't think of it at all. Let's just pretend that the pacifier wasn't felt due to their positioning, and it was tilted to the side or something and wasn't poking against Reborn. Or maybe Reborn did feel something but wasn't concerned because he thought it was just a normal necklace in the shape of a pacifier... since all the colours are occupied? ┐ ( ´ ∀ ` )┌

**6\. Why is Harry unemotional? Or, where did his emotions go?**

-I think I answered this before. Maybe. I'm not sure? Well, nevermind. I'll answer this again(?). Harry isn't unemotional! After his death, he stayed with Death for a really long time. So after spending thousands upon thousands of years interacting with only Death, he forgot how to communicate with living humans. The only humans he saw were usually screaming at him to bring them back to life, or too afraid to speak, or sobbing so hard that they can't speak, or are stiff because they are in shock that they are dead. He knows emotions, he just sucks at expressing it because Death is a blunt idiot and is the only person(?) he interacts with. And with Death, he doesn't need to worry about being lied to, or knowing how to comfort the entity, because unlike Harry, Death doesn't understand emotion. The entity copies them from humans and tries to make it their own. Try being the keyword. **To sum it all up; Harry hasn't been reincarnated after his second death, which he lived up to a hundred or so years old, and interacted only with Death, who is like an AI trying to understand the way of life. Thus the reason for why he is so awkward in human interaction and misunderstands almost everything. **Bonus Q&amp;A Why does Nana think he is unemotional? Fufufu! She has known him all her life, and from her perspective, he doesn't care about anyone - which is, in fact, true. She just doesn't see that he cares for family and not strangers. A huge misunderstanding caused by a fact. I love misunderstandings that can cause family members to kill each other and then regret it after finding out the truth (◕‿◕✿)

**7\. On the side note, was the sliding dogeza a reference from Beelzebub anime?**

-Yepp. ౦０o ｡ (‾́。‾́ )y~~

I will see you guys next update! Whenever that is...

_**Ciao, **_  
_**UnknownRegion**_


End file.
